The Addams Family: Morticia, Cara Mia
by Rbicer
Summary: We all know or at least have heard of the odd Addams Family. About life in the Addams Family, good and bad times. Based on the cast of the old movie with Raul Julia as Gomez. House is the one from the first movie. With some exceptions, Mama is Gomez's mom. Gomez and Morticia are thirty years old and married for ten years. Fester, 32, Gomez's brother. Pugsley, 8, and Wednesday, 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Most Perfect Day

~Gomez Addams~

Rain. Glorious rain. A dreary cloudy, rainy, muggy, perfect day. The best thing to wake up to, other than my gorgeous wife sleeping beside me. My Cara mia. My Tish. My amore. I looked over to Morticia. She was sleeping soundly, wrapped in the black silk bedding. She is such a beautiful creature. So enchanting and memorizing and seductive. Her pale complexion. Her skin is like a porcelain doll. Her hair, as black as night, that cascades down her elegant, slender body, before stopping at her waist. Her supple, perfect curves, clearly visible in her tight silk nightgown. The tender flesh of her breasts. Her tiny fragile waist. Her beautiful hips. Followed by her long, slender legs. All mine and oh so perfect. I stroked her cheek softly and kissed her cheek bone. Her luscious long eyes lashes fluttered opened. Those big beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Good Morning, mon cher." Tish whispered as she reached up and stroked my cheek with her nails. "You are up early darling."

"Cara mia! That's French!" I yelled. I grabbed her tiny, beautiful hand and kissed all the way up her perfect arm. All over her shoulder and up her neck. "You know what it does to me, Tish."

Morticia let out a moan in reply. I bit down on her neck as I continued to kiss. And suck on the flesh that I had just bit. Leaving a bruising mark and a little blood. A love mark. "Oh Gomez!" Tish spoke.

"Yes Cara Mia?" I asked starring into her eyes. "Darling, what's the matter?" I asked again, still getting no response from Morticia. I kissed her supple red full lips. And she forced her lips right back into mine.

"Gomez, darling, have I ever told you how much I truly do adore you." Morticia spoke. She pushed me from my sitting position to lying down. She straddled me. "Oh yes Tish," I spoke reaching for the straps on her shoulders and pulling them down. Then running my hands down her back and grabbing her hips and pulling her to me. I ran my hand down lower and groped, grabbed, squeezed her firm ass. She arched her back into me with great pleasure. She let out a husky, sexy, loud moan.

Then Morticia stopped altogether and pulled her straps right back up. "Patience, my dear." She spoke. She kissed my chin and down the front on my neck and down my chest. I grabbed her head and brought her lips back up to mine. She began to unbutton my shirt. She tore it off the rest of the way and discarded it on the floor of our room.

"Tish, my love, I lost my shirt. Now it is time for you to lose clothing." I spoke. I slipped her straps down once again and slid her night gown all the way off. Leaving her in nothing but a measly pair of black lace underwear. And I still in my silk pants.

Tish leaned her bare chest onto my bare chest. She played with my chest hairs. I flipped us over. I was now the one on top. I stood up from the bed and slid off the silk pants. I looked over to Morticia. Her beautiful body so pale in the morning light. Her pale skin unmarked other than her neck and my initials which were permanently burned into her shoulder. Her chest which was so perfect. And her thin, flat stomach. I trailed the whole length of her body with my eyes. Then, I looked up to meet her gaze. She had an unhappy look in her eyes, and not the normal kind.

"Tish? What's the matter Cara Mia?" I asked climbing back into the bed wearing nothing. "It is alright now Mon Cher. I just thought you were leaving, darling." She spoke running her fingers nails down my chest. Shivers ran up my spine. "Oh Tish! I would never leave at a moment like this! Wait! French Tish! French!" I yelled. "Oui." She whispered seductively in my ear. "Oh Tish. My blood is boiling." I whispered in to her neck. "Ravir moi maintenant." Morticia spoke in to my ear while running her nails down my back, digging in.

That was all it took to take of her last garment and take her without a seconds notice. How I enjoyed these morning moments full of love, passion, desire.

After Morticia and I finished our beautiful love making, it was time to start the glorious day. With my pleasures for Tish subdued until later, I could focus on what needed to be done. "Gomez, that was quite amazing and unhinged." Tish spoke brushing her hair and applying her makeup, even though she does not need any. I was slipping on my pants, belt, shirt, bow tie and jacket. Tish was back in her black, tight, silky, nightgown.

"Oh it was Cara Mia. Do you need help with your corset darling?" I asked. I already knew the answer. "Why darling of course. It is our morning routine." Morticia spoke. She walked into the giant closet and came back out with a long tight black dress and a black corset and undergarments. She slipped off her nightgown and put on lacy underwear. I watched, studying her body. She was just too beautiful. She handed me the corset to tie up.

I delicately wrapped it around her figure and laced the backup gently. When I finished I kissed the back of Tish's neck. "How is it darling?" I asked. She turned around and faced me. "Perfect darling. Not too loose, but not too tight. Enough just so I can breathe. You are really getting the hang of it, Mon Cher." She spoke.

French! "Oh Tish. What I wouldn't give to go and ravish you again this perfect morning." I spoke kissing up her bare arm. "Gomez darling, dress now, Mon Cher later." She spoke. She grabbed her dress. I lifted it up over her head and help her into it. It glided down her slender body. The plunging V on her dress exposed the soft flesh of her breasts. How she loves to torture me.

The doors crept open slowly. In came Fester and Thing. "Good morning brother." I spoke walking towards him, hand outstretched. "It is a fine day, rain." Fester spoke grabbing my hand and flipping me over. I pulled him down to the floor along with me. We landed side by side on our backs. "You two act like Pugsley and Wednesday." Tish spoke crossing her arms on her chest, with Thing sitting on her shoulder. Fester and I stood up still laughing. "Hello, Morticia." Fester said. "Hello, Fester." Morticia said. Fester took her hand and kissed it gently.

When he dropped her hand, Morticia walked and stood in between the two of us. I wrapped my arm around Tish's waist. "Fester, dear, what brings you here?" Tish asked. "I was told by Mama to fetch you two for breakfast. You two must of slept in late. Huh?" Fester said raising his eyebrows. "Fester, you and Mama knew exactly what we were doing." Morticia spoke.

"Well shall we go to breakfast?" I asked. "Why of course. Did you eat Fester?" Tish spoke. "No. I thought I would wait for you two and Mama is waiting to eat too. Only the children and Lurch ate." Fester spoke. "Oh well do join us." Tish spoke. I held out my arm and she slipped hers through mine and the other through Fester's arm.

We walked down the long corridor. We heard the subtle sounds of the children playing with the dynamite caps. We went down the stairs, I helped Tish as I went. Since she was in heels, and a tight dress and it was also the gentleman thing to do. As we came to the landing at the bottom of the steps, the children scurried past chasing Lurch with swords. I was wondering why Lurch did not come get us for breakfast. The children had him preoccupied.

We walked into the kitchen. "Look at you Morticia. Two escorts. You have both of my boys." Mama spoke. "Mama!" I yelled. "Hardly." Tish spoke. Fester let go of Morticia's arm and took the seat across from her. I escorted Tish to her seat next to mine and across from Fester, diagonal to Mama. I pulled out her chair and she sat delicately in the antique chair. I pushed her in. It took little effort to push her chair in. She weighs, what feels like, nothing.

I went and took my seat at the head of the table. Mama brought the food to the table. We talked while we ate. About the children going to school today, our brother Flad, and what we are all doing today. "I have an appointment with Dr. Goldman." Tish spoke picking at her food a bit nervously. Dr. Goldman was Tish's lady doctor.

"Cara mia, is there something wrong with you that I should know about? Why are you going to see him? Are you pregnant Tish?" I asked. Everyone became silent when I asked the third question. "Why Gomez, are you accusing me of keeping something from you?!" Tish said raising her voice.

"Morticia, no darling. I am not. I am just concerned. It is your health. I couldn't live with myself if you were sick and I did not help you." I spoke reaching for her hand and grasping it in mine. "Gomez, it is only a routine checkup. Do not worry my darling." Tish spoke. I looked into her eyes. There was something else to the story.

I looked over to Mama. She knew more about the story. I just let the matter drop. I do not want to upset Tish in anyway. I wonder if Tish would want another baby around here. It would be nice.

After we finished breakfast, Mama and Tish had a cup of tea. Fester and I each had a cigar at the table. Lurch came in and wiped the table and began the dishes. "To the living room?" I spoke. "Actually darling, I should go grab my shawl and head to the doctor. But why don't you and Fester do some fencing?" Tish spoke.

Lurch walked over to the closet by the entry hall and retrieved her shawl. He handed it to her. "Why thank you Lurch." Tish spoke. "Cara Mia, I will miss you. Hurry home, amore." I spoke. I placed a kiss on her lips and one on her hand right on her ring. "As will I. Goodbye Gomez." Tish spoke. Mama came out dressed too.

"Mama is going with you?" I asked confused. "Well I didn't want to go alone darling." Morticia spoke. "I could go Cara Mia." I said looking at her lovingly. "No, its fine darling. I thought you had a meeting with Tully?" Morticia spoke stealthily making her way towards the door with Mama in tow. "Oh yes. I must of forgot. See you later Tish." I said sadly. "Bye Bubala." Morticia spoke.

She went swiftly out the door and into the car. I followed. I opened her door. "Tish, oh Tish you know what the name does to me." I spoke kissing up her arm. "Darling Doctor now Bubala later." Morticia spoke. "Bye Cara Mia." I said one last time. I shut the door to the car and went back inside.

When I got back to the living room, Fester attacked me with a fencing sword. He pushed me to the ground. He held the sword to my neck. "Not today, old man." I said getting up and going to my room. "But Gomez! We always fence." Fester yelled after me.

As I walked up the steps, I ran into the children who were heading to school. "Hello Father." Wednesday said. "Morning Father." Pugsley spoke. I just kept walking. "Father?" Wednesday said sounding worried. "What is going on father?" Pugsley said hugging his sister as she looked worried. "Morticia..." I spoke.

"What about mom father?" Pugsley spoke. I turned around. I put a fake smile on my face. "Oh nothing it is all fine. Come here Wednesday." I spoke picking her up. She starts preschool today. My is she getting big, looks just like her mother. "Father? What is wrong with mother? I know you are hiding something." Pugsley spoke.

I covered my daughters little ears. "Your mother went to the doctor. And her and Mama are hiding something. I think your mother maybe having an affair son." I spoke softly so that Wednesday wouldn't hear. "Father that is preposterous. Mother loves you more than anything." Pugsley said. I uncovered Wednesday's ears. "I know. Now run along to school you two." I spoke patting Pugsley's back and kissing Wednesday's cheek. "I love you father." She spoke. "I love you too, my little dark angel." I spoke.

The kids ran outside and hopped on the bus. I stood on the porch and watched. When they were out of site, I let my smile fall back to a frown. I slumped up to our room. Tish's nightgown was still on the floor. I picked it up and inhaled her sweet scent. Still holding the nightgown, I crawled into bed and fell asleep. Dreaming a nightmare of Tish in the arms of another...

When I awoke, it was three in the afternoon. Tish was home. But she wasn't the person I saw when I opened my eyes. Instead I was greeted by Mama sitting on my bedside, instead of Morticia. "Mama?" I spoke. "Oh my boy. I think you are sick, son." She spoke. "I am not. Where is Morticia?" I asked.

"She in the conservatory with Fester trimming the roses and feeding Cleopatra." Mama said. "Thank you mama." I spoke. I rose from bed and walked down the hall to the conservatory. And what I heard, broke my heart.

"Morticia this is fantastic news. How do you the others will take it?" Fester asked. He had an arm around Morticia. "Well it not our first child together, so I think it will run smoothly, Mon Cher." Tish spoke to FESTER. I barged into the conservatory. Mama after me.

"Tish how could you?! Betray me! My own brother! What do you mean it is not your first child together? Is Wednesday his too?" I yelled. Morticia walked toward me. I fell onto my knees. "It is not what it looks like, Mon Cher." She spoke reaching for my hand. Which I pulled away sharply. "Not what it looks like!? Morticia! I want a divorce!" I yelled.

Morticia was crying her eyes out. She rarely ever cries. And I am the monster that made her cry. "Gomez, let her explain." Mama spoke. "It really isn't what it looked like. I could never do that to you Gomez. Morticia is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but she is your wife. I would never hurt you that way brother." Fester spoke. I just kept looking at Morticia. The tears and mascara rolling down her face. "Explain." I said coldly.

"Gomez, I am with child. But it is not Fester's child. It is yours-" She spoke. "Morticia, were having a child? How can you be sure it's mine?" I spoke utterly confused. "Gomez it can only be yours. You're the only man I have ever been with. I never was with Fester or anyone, only you, amore." She spoke. I stood up. "But what were you and Fester doing out here?" I asked. "Morticia asked me if I would pretend to be you. She wanted to practice how she would tell you. Morticia wasn't sure how you would take the news." Fester spoke.

I looked at Morticia who was still crying. "Cara Mia. I am so sorry." I spoke walking towards her. But she walked away from me and went to Mama. Mama rubbed her back soothing her and handed her a handkerchief. "Gomez, I cannot believe you my boy." Mama spoke. "And why are you and Morticia so close now?" I asked.

"Morticia came to me a few weeks ago and told me she was late. And we talked and we figure it was best not tell you and to wait and go to the doctor." Mama spoke. I looked at Tish. She was looking anywhere but at me. She dabbed her eyes. "Tish, look at me please." I begged. "We will leave you two alone." Fester spoke walking out if the room. "We will see that the kids get off the bus and inside." Mama spoke.

"Gomez. I can't believe some of the things you said to me." Tish spoke still not looking at me. "Darling, you have to look at it from my view. I am sorry, Cara Mia. I don't ever want to divorce you. Querida, we are having a baby." I spoke enthusiastically at the end. "Gomez, it is a wonderful thing." She spoke walking towards her plants. "Tish please look at me." I spoke. She did not even glance at me.

I walked up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I spun her around. She had no choice but to look at me. "Amore, I am dreadfully sorry. I love you more than anything else in the world, Querida. Please forgive me, so we can live happily and raise our child, Cara Mia." I spoke. I stroked her cheek lightly. She leaned into my touch. "Oh Mon Cher." She spoke.

I move my lips towards hers slowly. Then pressed them into hers hardly. After a steamy long kiss, I pulled away. "Oh Tish, do you realize how lucky I am? To have such a beautiful woman on my arm, carrying my children, making love to me." I spoke kissing her neck right where I had bit her this morning. "What else could we ask for Mon Cher?" Tish spoke. I kissed her lips softly. Oh how I love Morticia. I cannot wait till we have our new baby. I hope it is another little girl like Wednesday. A devilish child with all the Addams traits, skills, looks, and qualities. Or maybe another boy to pass the family name on. As long as the baby is healthy and loves danger it will be marvelous!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family Troubles

~Gomez Addams~

Eight long glorious months have passed since Tish and I found out about our latest addition to the family. Tish's belly is growing with the expectation of the new life. Morticia stomach is very large at the moment. Her normal waist is 21 inches now it is pushing 40 inches. Though she is as beautiful as ever, she is radiant.

I awoke from my long peaceful slumber. I looked at Morticia in my arms. She was still sleeping soundly. I placed a hand delicately on her stomach. Remembering that fateful day when I thought she betrayed me. And Tully came to discuss business right in the middle of our heated fight.

Lurch had him waiting in the office for me. He asked me why he heard yelling and I said it was just a small fight between Morticia and me. I never did tell him about the baby. Tish said we should tell family first, then friends.

I climbed out of bed carefully so I would not wake Tish. She sleeps in very late nowadays. She is falling ill and getting worse by the day. Unlike the other pregnancies, Tish is very frail and weak. She has lost a lot of weight.

I have an early meeting with Tully to discuss business. I went to the closet and changed into my tie, jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes. On my way out of the bedroom, I heard Tish mumble something in her sleep. "Mmm Mon Cher." She whispered in her sleep. Oh French!

I ran to her bedside. I caught myself right before I kissed her arm. I stood up and walked out. Morticia needs to sleep. Morticia needs to sleep. I kept repeating and reminding myself. I walked down the steps at the same time the doorbell rang. Lurch opened the door. "Yes?" Lurch groaned. "I am here... To see uh... Mr. Addams." Tully stumbled. Lurch groaned in response and opened the door.

"Tully!" I yelled as I stepped off the last step. Lurch took Tully's hat off. "Hello Mr. Addams. Where is the Mrs.?" Tully asked. He looked up the stairs to see if Morticia was coming. I knew he had a fascination with Tish. What man on this earth doesn't? "Ah, Morticia is still sleeping. This way Tully." I spoke walking towards the office. "That's odd. Usually Mrs. Addams is the first to greet me." Tully spoke following behind me.

"Well Tish. Oh my Cara Mia. She is ill at the time being." I spoke. "Morticia has been coughing up blood, but not like she used to. She lost a lot of weight. She is so frail and weak now." I continued. "Oh, she was already so thin. Tell her I hope she feels better." Tully spoke sitting down in the chair in the office. I sat down behind the desk. "Will do. Now business." I spoke. Tully put his briefcase on the desk and opened it up and pulled out several papers.

"These are the new business." He spoke. "And what exactly are they, old man?" I asked as he handed me the paper. "Remember when you told me about your lost brother, Fald?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows. "Flad is his name." I spoke. "Ah sorry there Mr. Addams. Anyway, what would you think about a way to remember Flad?" He asked.

"What do you mean? How?" I asked. I look through the papers. One was a hotel named after Flad another was a cemetery or a hospital dedicated to him. "Read for yourself." Tully spoke. "These are brilliant!" I yelled. "The perfect way to remember Flad!" I spoke tossing a sword to Tully. We began to sword fight. "Yes your brother Flad! A wonderful boy! Now Mr. Addams? The check. How does a million sound?" Tully asked.

I lunged forward, whipping the sword around and ripping the front of his shirt. "No! Wait!" I yelled stopping and walking to the calendar. "This is new business yes?" I asked. "Indeed." Tully responded. "Well, I recall we do not discuss new matters till..." I spoke flipping through the calendar. "Next quarter." I said turning back to face Tully. "NEXT QUARTER!?" Tully yelled lunging at me, sword in hand. I easily dodged. "Dirty pull old man." I spoke. "Ah." Tully let out a big sigh. "Now to get the monthly expenses." I spoke walking to the library to go to the vault. Before I could leave, Lurch came into the room.

"Mr. Addams." Lurch groaned. "Yes Lurch?" I asked walking towards him. It must be urgent if he interrupted my business meeting. Everyone in the house knows that I like to be left alone while doing business. Unless, of course, if Tish wants to join. "Mrs. Addams." Lurch groaned out. "Morticia? What about Tish?" I asked. "Follow me." Lurch groaned again. "Would you like to come along Tully?" I asked him. "Sure, Mr. Addams." Tully spoke following us out of the office.

We went up the stairs and down the long corridor to the large double doors at the end of the hall. Me and Tish's room. Lurch opened the door and ushered us in. Tish was laying on the bed. She looked frail and weak. Her skin was paler than normal. Though she still look absolutely beautiful. I walked up to the bed and kneeled beside. Tully stood at the end of the bed, looking around the massive master bedroom.

"Morticia? Cara Mia?" I spoke. "Gomez, where were you? When I woke you were gone, Mon Cher." Tish spoke weakly. "Oh Tish, I had a meeting with Tully. Say hello Tully." I spoke. "Um, Hello Mrs. Addams. I hope you feel better." Tully spoke awkwardly. "Hello Tully." Tish spoke softly. She then had a pained look in her eyes and her hands flew to her stomach. She winced in pain. "Are you in unbearable pain Cara Mia?" I asked stroking her cheek. "Oui." She spoke breathlessly. "He is quite a kicker." I spoke placing a hand on her stomach. "He?" Tully said. "Didn't Gomez tell you?" Tish spoke.

"Tell me what?" Tully asked. "Gomez! Where are you manners?" Tish asked. "My bad darling. Morticia is eight months pregnant." I told Tully. "Oh Congratulations." He spoke. "Thank you, Tully dear." Tish spoke. She pushed the covers off of her and began to get out of the bed. I held her hand and helped her stand. "Morticia, why don't you go get dressed and then meet us in the office?" I asked standing her up. "Gomez I can't change by myself." She spoke walking towards the closet. "Tully, I will be just a minute. Can you wait here?" I asked. "Uh of course." Tully spoke.

I walked into the closet and shut the door behind me. "What do you think this one?" Tish asked holding up a black tight maternity dress. "Anything will look beautiful on you." I spoke kissing her lips quickly. Tish raised her arms above her head. I slipped her nightgown over her head and off of her. I kissed her neck before putting on the long, low cut maternity dress. It fit perfectly on Tish's body, even with the bulging belly. I kneeled down to her feat. I slipped her black slips off and slipped on her black stilettos. I kissed each of her toes. I stood up. Tish gave me a seductive smile before leaning in and whispering into my ear. "Thank you, Mon Cher." French! I grabbed her wrist and kissed up her arm. "Oh Cara Mia." I spoke. After our romantic moment in the closet, it was time to get back to Tully.

Tish slipped her arm through mine and we walked out of the closet. "All ready." Tish spoke. Tully nodded his head and his eyes ran up and down my Tish's body before stopping on the low cut V. I cleared my throat. Tully's eyes snapped from starring at Tish's chest to looking at me. "Well, shall we head to the office?" I spoke. I reached my arm out for Morticia to snake her arm through. "Why yes of course, darling." Morticia spoke. She wrapped her arm through mine. "Um yes… let's go." Tully mumbled. Lurch opened the door and ushered us out. He followed behind shutting the door.

We walked down the long corridor. Wednesday came running down the hall way with tears streaming down her face. She ran into my legs and tried to wrap her tiny little arms around them. I kneeled down to her level. I picked her up and set her on my hip. "Shh Wednesday dear. What is wrong my dark angel?" I spoke rubbing her back. She laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her tears stained my suit jacket. "Pugsley is a meanie." She mumbled into my shoulder. "Oh darling, what did your brother do?" Tish spoke smoothing out Wednesday's braided pigtails. "He fixed it." She spoke. "What did he fix?" I asked. "Father, he fixed my new dolly." She spoke still crying. "How?" Morticia asked. "Mother he reattached her head!" Wednesday yelled. "And?" Tully asked. "I wanted her head off. That is how I like my dolls. It was my new dolly that you just bought me Father! He ruined it! I am supposed to chop her head off in the guillotine!" Wednesday yelled again letting more tears fall down. I hated seeing my dark princess like this.

"Stop crying Wednesday. I will go talk with your brother. Meanwhile..." I spoke reaching into my jacket in the inside breast pocket. I pulled out another doll. "You can go chop this one's head off." I finished saying. I handed her a replica of Queen Victoria. Wednesday has almost every ruling monarch there is. And she adores guillotining them. "Thank you very much, Father. How did you know I needed a Queen Victoria doll?" She asked. "Father's intuition." I spoke. I kissed her forehead and set her down. "Run along now, darling." Tish spoke. Wednesday took off down the hall yelling 'Pugsley's in trouble'. "Sorry about that old man. But kids will be kids." I spoke. "Yes... I guess. Back to business?" Tully asked. "Yes." I spoke stepping forward my arm still in Tish's. I was pulled to a stop.

Morticia never moved. "Cara Mia, what is wrong?" I asked. "Gomez, you know what the matter is." She spoke narrowing her eyes at me. "The baby? It's coming?" I asked excitedly. She pulled her arm out of mine and placed them both on her bump. "NO Gomez. What did you just promise our little Wednesday?" She spoke. I stopped and thought. Then I realize it. "Excuse us Tully, but we must go talk to our son." I spoke. I reached out to take Tish's hand but she didn't give it. "Come on Tully. We will wait in the office. I will have Lurch get us some tea." Morticia spoke walking down the corridor to the steps. Lurch followed after her. Tully looked at me in shock. "Go on." I said defeated. Tully followed Morticia down the stairs to the office.

I went the opposite way down the hall. Then, I turned down another hallway to go to the back stairs. I went down the stairs and into the play room. I walked around looking for Pugsley. He was sitting next to the guillotine. "Son." I said sternly. "Father, I am sorry." Pugsley spoke. "Now, Pugsley you hurt your sister deeply. Now, you are grounded from playing with your friends, sister, Uncle Fester, Grandmama, Mother, Me or family, anyone, also no dynamite, rack or guillotine for one whole week. I am very disappointed in you young man. Now go say sorry to your sister and go to your room." I spoke sternly at my boy. "I hate you!" He yelled running out of the room with tears in his eyes. I let out a big sigh and sat on the bed of nails. "What am I doing wrong?" I spoke. "First you are being too hard on Pugsley and yourself. Second you are worrying too much. Third you need to be with Morticia." A voice said

I looked around and saw Fester. "Fester, brother." I spoke looking at him. He was recharging himself. "Hello Gomez. Where is Tully and Morticia?" Fester asked tuning up the voltage. "They are in the office drinking tea." I spoke looking around. "Oh so Morticia is up finally. It is about- Gomez you seem distracted. Gomez, are you listening?" Fester said. "Huh? Yes what was that?" I asked. "What's up with you Gomez? You aren't yourself." Fester spoke walking over to me. He sat down beside me.

"I have a lot on my mind, brother." I spoke. "Money problems?" Fester asked jokingly. "Come on old man you know we have enough money to last for many years. No Fester. I am just thinking and worrying." I spoke. "About?" Fester pushed. "Mortica, Her Health, The baby, The children, Wednesday was crying this morning again, Pugsley is acting out of character, you, Mama, Flad and how exactly today it has been twenty years since we have seen him, and-" I spoke before being cut off by Fester. "Really it has been that long? I miss that little boy." Fester spoke. He got up and walked to the shelf of photo albums. He pulled down one from our childhood. He carried it over and opened it up. "I do miss Flad. He was a great little brother." I spoke. We flipped through the album, laughing at times and quiet at others. Then we came across a picture of me and Morticia walking in the graveyard. The day Flad left. The day when everything changed. The day we were banned from seeing the Frump sisters for 10 years.

FLASH BACK TO CHILDHOOD

When Flad went missing, I was 10, Flad was 10, and Fester was 12. I remember that day. We were in the backyard with the Frump sisters (Morticia and Ophelia), The Amor sisters, (Flora and Fauna), and our cousins. The boys were playing fire ball while the girls played with headless dolls. Morticia was so delicate back then. She wore her hair in one long braid down her back. She wore a short lose black dress with white buttons. She and her twin sister Ophelia were 10 also. Her sister Ophelia had a white dress on and flowers growing out of her head. The Amor sisters were conjoined twins and they had a gray dress on. They were 15 years old. Our cousins Itt (13), Lumpy (11), and Fedrick (13) were also there.

Our parents and older relatives were inside hosting a boring party for someone's engagement. A distant cousin of mine named, Relli. He was an odd fellow. Anyway, we kids escaped into the backyard. I had a huge crush on Morticia back then and Flad did too. We constantly fought for her attention. On this particular day, Morticia wouldn't take her eyes off me. Flad was jealous.

The game we boys were playing was much like baseball. But it had an Addams' twist. The ball was a red-hot coal and the bat was a sword. You had no gloves to catch the ball. There were 4 bases and then safe or home base. It was quite a fun game. I and Flad were on opposite teams. We were both showing off and trying to win Morticia's affections. As you well know, I did. How did this happen you may ask? Well it was the final quarter of the game. My team was up by 4 points, thanks to my super athletic abilities. I had just hit a home run for the 50th or so time in the game. My brother had yet to score one. Fester had scored about a dozen so did the rest of our cousins. We switched and my team was in the field and Flad was in the batter's box. I sent the coal flying and he missed. I threw another coal and he missed, I threw the final coal and he hit.

The coal went flying! I ran fast and caught the coal all the way in the cemetery. I ran back and Morticia was on the pitcher's mound waiting for me. "Hello Gomez. You played extremely fine today." She spoke. She had her Marie Antoinette doll headless, of course. "Hello Morticia. Thank you. May I say you do look beautiful?" I spoke. I picked up her hand and kissed it gently. I was suave even back then at that young age. Morticia giggled. "Gomez, I like you." She spoke. "I like you too, Tish." I spoke. "Tish?" She said confused. "My nickname for you." I spoke proudly. "Well that is lovely. Come on Gomez, let's go on a walk." She spoke. I reached out and took her hand. I look back to my brothers. Fester gave me thumbs up and walked over to the Amor sisters. Flad was shocked, mad, and upset. I looked to Morticia she smiled. Then I looked back at Flad. Though, he was gone.

"Morticia, I would love to go on this walk with you, but look. Flad he is missing." I spoke frantic. "Oh dear let go tell Mr. And Mrs. Addams, your parents." She spoke. I held her hand and we went into the house. We walked around looking for mother and father. They were dancing the tango, entertaining the guests. "Mother! Father!" I yelled as we ran to them. They stopped right in the middle of the dance. Everyone stopped and listened. "Gomez? Morticia? What is it?" Father asked. He had an arm around mother's waist. "Flad he is missing, Father." I spoke squeezing Morticia's hand. My mother and Father saw us holding hands. "What happened? Where is my boy?" Mother began to cry. "Calm down, Eudora." Father said to mother. "Now son what happened?" Father asked.

"It is my entire fault, Mr. Addams." Morticia cried. I looked at her. "No it isn't Tish." I spoke. "Gomez." My Father warned. "Go on Morticia." He said. "Flad likes me, but I do not like him. I like Gomez. I chose Gomez over Flad and then Flad ran off. I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Addams." Tish spoke she held my hand tightly. "Well there is only one way to settle this. I feel bad for you Frump's, but this is the only way to bring Flad back. I am hereby banning all Addams' from associating with any Frump and vise versa. If I do this, Flad will come home. He will not feel betrayed by Morticia." Father spoke. No one argued since he was the head of the family. "Pugsley? Must you! Look at you son and Morticia! They are happy together! Flad made his own choice to run off!" Mother yelled at Father stepping away from him.

"Eudora, this is for the best—. " He spoke, but mother cut him off. "The best for you and Flad or the best for the family?" Mother asked. Then Father did something he never did. He slapped mother. "Now what I said goes. Gomez say good bye to Morticia and Ophelia. Mr. and Mrs. Frump I am not sorry about my decision. Good day." Father spoke walking into the office and slamming the doors. I looked at Tish who was crying even more. Ophelia was carried out of the room by her father. Mrs. Frump came over to me and Morticia. "Morticia, let's go. Say good bye to Mr. Gomez now." She spoke. "Gomez, I don't want to leave." Tish spoke. "Nor do I want you to go. I promise you Tish, one day, we will see each other again." I spoke kissing her hand. Her mother pulled her away.

"No Tish! I love you Cara Mia! Don't Go!" I yelled running towards her. Mother pulled me the opposite way. "Goodbye Gomez, I love you, Mon Cher!" Morticia yelled back before she was pulled out the front door. The door was slammed shut. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and then another. My mother tried to hug me, but I pushed her off. I ran into the office. "I hate you! You aren't my Father! You're a demon! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Never talk to me again! You're the worst father anyone could ask for. You care about Flad more than me! What about me and Fester! We are nothing compared to Flad. Goodbye Pugsley." I yelled at my father in the Office. "Son let me explain." He pleaded walking towards me. "No. I am not your son." I yelled. I ran out of the office and ran into Mother.

"Excuse me mother." I spoke. "Gomez, I thought I would let you know. I am divorcing your father." Mother spoke walking into the office. I was not surprised. I went up stairs and fell asleep crying. When I awoke, I learned my father had shot himself dead in the night. He left a simple will. We were to stay away from Frump's, Fester was the man of the house, I was given the family fortune, and Flad was given the family mansion. Mother made us follow his will.

END FLASHBACK

I looked over to Fester. "Gomez?" He asked. "Yes brother." I spoke. "Do you think Flad is out there somewhere?" He asked. "Maybe or Maybe not. Listen I need to find Pugsley. I don't want him to hate me. I don't want us to have a relationship like our Father and I had. That he ended up killing himself over." I yelled running out of the room...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Boy Oh Boy...

~Gomez Addams~

I raced through the house and tried to find my son Pugsley. I desperately needed to apologize to my boy. I can't have my son hating me. I checked everywhere in the house except the office. I ran down the main grand stairs, through the living room, and the library. I threw open the big double doors that lead into my office. Pugsley was hugging Morticia and crying into her large baby bump. She was rubbing his back, soothing him. Tully was awkwardly standing next to them with his hands deep in his pockets. "Shh, my little Pug. I am sure father didn't mean any of that. Shh baby." Morticia spoke smoothly, softly, motherly to Pugsley. Morticia looked up and met my gaze. She narrowed her eyes at me. I am in trouble...

"Gomez, would you care to explain your actions?" Morticia spoke gesturing to Pugsley clinging on to her belly. "Morticia, _Quedria_, I was only punishing him for what he did. We are not strict enough on the kids. When we do take action they get upset, amore." I spoke walking towards them. "But did you have to be so harsh!" Morticia spoke icily. She was very upset with me. Perfect. NOT. "What do you mean? I only told him he was banned from using the rack, guillotine, playing with his friends, sister, his uncle Fester, Grandmama, you, me, family, or anyone, also no dynamite, for one whole week. And then I told him to go to his room. He is lucky I did not ban his sword privileges." I spoke looking into her eyes.

"Well you did not have to say you didn't love him! You could have kept that to yourself. Now, if you do not mind I would like to move into one of the guest bedrooms." Tish spoke. "What?! Pugsley, my son, I do love you. I never said that I did not. What makes you think that, son? And _Cara_? _Amour_, why are you going to the guest bedroom?" I spoke so confused and in disbelief.

"Well I am not going to sleep in a bed with a man who is awful to my son." Morticia spoke. "Father, why else would you take everything away, if you did not love me!" Pugsley spoke. I let out a big sigh. I walked over and peeled Pugsley off of Morticia. I grabbed his shoulders and lowered myself to his height.

"Pugsley, my son, I will always love you. I took those things away as punishment, my boy. I am sorry, son." I spoke patting his back. He nodded his head. I stood up and went to Morticia. I placed a hand on her lower back. "Am I forgiven _Quedria_?" I asked. She turned and faced me. Her hands placed delicately on my chest. "Of course, _Quedrio_." She spoke just above a whisper. I kissed her lips. In the middle of our kiss, the door bell rang. "Lurch!" I yelled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Addams, can we get to business now?" Tully asked looking at Tish in my arms. "Why of course. I will go and take Pugsley to go play with the dynamite caps with Fester." Tish spoke. I kissed her temple. Then I keeled down and placed my hands on her swollen belly. I kissed the bump. Then I stood and looked at Morticia in the eyes. "Hurry back, _Cara Mia_." I spoke. She batted her long eye lashes. "Will do, my ecstasy." She spoke leaning in to kiss me once more. Just as our lips met, the door to the office flew open. We all looked to the door. There was a man standing there. "Brother!" The man yelled with his hands out.

Lurch grunted. "Guest, Mr. Flad Addams." Lurch groaned. "What?!" We all yelled. The man in the doorway was dressed in a pin stripe suite and black Italian leather shoes. He had short black hair and no facial hair. He had a tattoo partially showing on his wrist. He had dark brown eyes. And he had a Castilian feeling about him. "It's me, Gomez. Your baby brother Flad." The man spoke walking towards me. "Ah Gomez, I see you made use of mommy and daddy's home. I heard you were to blame for him killing himself and Mama-." He spoke right before Morticia cut him off. "He is not to blame. And Mama is alive, she lives here with us." She spoke. He looked Tish over.

I moved in front of her protectively. I had no clue who this man was and I don't want him anywhere near my wife, my unborn baby, my children, my mother, or my brother. "Tish stay behind me." I whispered to her. "Pug, go to your mother." I said to Pugsley. He went to her and Morticia put and arm around him the other arm was around my waist. "Morticia? Morticia Frump? You finally did snag her didn't you, Gomez?" 'Flad' spoke. I looked at Morticia; she had a worried look in her eyes. She took her arm off of Pugsley and protectively put it on her stomach. "Morticia is my wife, if that's what you are implying." I spoke still unsure of this man claiming to be my brother.

"You do know brother that your wife is the reason I left all those years ago, right?" He spoke raising an eyebrow at me. "Lurch get Wednesday, Fester, Thing, and Mama." I spoke my eyes not leaving this weird man. "Wednesday? Did Fester get married?" The man asked his eyebrows moving together. Lurch left and went to get them. "No, Wednesday is our daughter." Morticia spoke looking at me. "And who is that little boy behind you, Morticia?" The man asked. "He is our son Pugsley." I spoke for her. "Ah sucking up by naming your son after our Father." The man spoke. "So any other children? Cause as far as I know there is three? Or well soon to be three?" The man asked eyeing Morticia's stomach. "Yes, only three." I spoke just as Wednesday came running in.

"Father!" She yelled running and jumping at me. I caught her and rested her on my hip. "I heard we had a guest father. Who is it?" She asked curiously. "Just one of Daddy's old friends, dark angel." I spoke fixing her braids. "Why this is Wednesday, isn't she? She is a little cutie. Looks just like you Morticia." The man spoke walking to me and Wednesday. I instantly set her down and put her behind me. Fester, Mama, and Thing walked into the room. "Mother!" The man yelled walking over to Mama and hugging her. "Oh, Flad, my boy." She spoke as she hugged him tightly.

So this man really was Flad? "You really are Flad?" Morticia spoke as if she read my mind. "Yes, Morticia." He spoke. "Brother." I breathed out walking over to him and hugged him. He hugged back. Meanwhile, Morticia and the children walked over to greet Flad. Flad and I broke apart. I wrapped an arm around Morticia's waist. "Ah Morticia." Flad spoke taking her hand and kissing it multiple times. Tish yanked her hand away, smiled, and placed her hand back on her stomach.

"Well, Morticia you are still as lovely, beautiful, and mysterious as I remember." Flad purred to my wife. "Why yes I am. I have heard that plenty of time from my husband, but thank you." She spoke. I looked between the two of them. I could tell Flad still wanted Morticia.

"Well, shall we go to the living room? Have some drinks and catch up?" I spoke looking around at all the nodding heads. "What a wonderful idea, _Mon Cher_." Tish spoke looking at me. I gripped her harder in my arms. "Oh _Cara Mia_. Your French, drives me wild. How you tease me, _Mon Amour_." I spoke leaning in and kissing her red full lips.

I pulled her as close as possible to my body. "Get a room you two." I heard Fester say, even though he liked watching our romantic moments. I slowly broke the kiss. "Sorry everyone, but my wife loves to be a tease." I spoke chuckling. "Uh Mr. Addams? I guess we will postpone our meeting?" Tully piped up.

I had completely forgotten he was here. "Oh yes, Old man. Can you come back, oh let's say, Friday?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Sounds good. See you then Mr. Addams." He spoke shaking my hand. He turned to Tish. "Feel better, Mrs. Addams." He spoke kissing her hand. "And Congrats you two." He spoke picking up his brief case. "Thank you and Goodbye, Tully." Morticia spoke.

Tully walked towards the office door. "Children. Fester. Ms. Addams. Flad." He waved leaving. Flad looked at Pugsley and Wednesday. "So how old are you two?" He asked. "I'm four!" Wednesday spoke holding up four fingers. She spoke so proudly. That's my girl. "I am eight." Pugsley spoke looking his uncle over. "So how long have you two been married?" Flad asked addressing me and Morticia.

"Oh, ten years." Morticia spoke. I looked her in the eyes. "Ten long perfect glorious years." I answered him. "Oh indeed it was and is." She spoke stroking my cheek with her nails. Her palm resting on my cheek. I kissed the part of her hand I could reach. "Later, _Cara Mia_." I spoke. Tish raised her eyebrows. "Usually I have to say that to you, Gomez." Tish spoke back giggling.

"Well let's head to the living room." Flad spoke leaving. We all followed after. I had an arm around Tish and Wednesday wanted to be carried, so she was on my hip. With my other arm around her. "Nothing has really changed here in twenty years." Flad spoke trailing off.

We reached the living room. Tish and I sat on our usual seat. Everyone else took their usual seats. Flad just watched as everyone sat down. There were no empty seats. I scooped Morticia on to my lap. "Here you are brother." I spoke patting the empty spot on the love seat. He sat down next to me and Tish. "Thank you. But brother I can stand, if you two are uncomfortable." Flad spoke looking at Tish on my lap.

"Nonsense this is how we usually sit anyway." Morticia spoke. We sat there for a few minutes all in silence. I reached up and grabbed the rope for the bell. I pulled it down. Lurch was here in a second. "You rang." He ,groaned. "Yes, Lurch. Drinks for us all. Scalding hot apple spider for the children and Molatov Cocktails for us adults." I spoke. "Yes Mr. Addams." Lurch groaned.

"Gomez dearest." Tish spoke giving me a knowing look. "What, Tish?" I asked confused. She motioned towards her baby bump. "Oh, my bad _Cara_. Make that one scalding hot apple spider for Mrs. Addams as well. No alcohol for her." I spoke chuckling at the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Third Person POV~

Lurch left to get the cocktails and apple spider. Gomez began to fill Flad in on the last twenty years. Sometime while he was talking, Lurch brought back the cocktails and apple spiders. When Gomez finished talking, Flad began to tell a tale of what he had been into and done over the last twenty years.

A little in to Flad's story, Morticia felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She winced. She could feel the look of pain on her face. Luckily, everyone was to into the story to notice. She breathed in and out a large breath. She rubbed her stomach soothingly. Then it hit her. Her water had just broken. Morticia felt the water.

"Gomez." She whispered grasping his arm. She shook his arm. "Gomez." She spoke louder. "Tish, shh." He spoke. All his attention on Flad. Morticia needed to get his attention. "Gomez please." She all but begged. "Morticia, stop." He spoke sternly. Morticia was beginning to get on his nerves. Tish was surprised. Gomez always listened to her. "But Gomez." She pleaded shaking his arm some more.

"What? Morticia, what could be so important that you need to interrupt Flad's story? My attention cannot always be on you." He yelled sternly at his wife. Morticia was taken aback. What brought this on? "Gomez, why did I ever marry you!" She spat at him standing up. He stood up after her. "What? Morticia, what are you saying?" He asked utterly confused.

"You insensitive cad!" She yelled slapping him across the face. Gomez felt humiliated, betrayed, and lost. But never mad or angry at his Tish nor did he slap or hit her back. Morticia waddled to the door of the living room. She gripped the handle and bent over in pain. Grasping her stomach. She winced in pain.

Gomez ran to her. He wrapped her in his arms. "_Cara_? Are you okay?" He asked. "Let. Go. Of. Me." She spat in his face. "But Tish?!" He spoke worriedly. Morticia yanked out of his grip. She opened the doors and slammed them behind her. She doubled over in pain once again. "Mrs. Addams?" Lurch groaned walking towards her. He was dusting the large bear in the entry hall.

"I am fine Lurch. Get my cloak. I need to grab my bag upstai-" She cut herself short and cried out in pain. "My bag upstairs. Then we need to go. Don't tell Gomez." She spoke. Lurch nodded slowly, unsure and then went to fetch her cloak. Meanwhile, Morticia trudged slowly up the steps. She wobbled down the hall. Banging into the wall and other things. She reached their bedroom and grabbed her bag quickly.

She trudged bag down the hall and down the steps. Halfway on the steps. The worst contraction she ever felt hit her hard. She bent over and cried in pain. Tish dropped the bag. She became unsteady and fell. Morticia rolled down the steps. She banged her head multiple times. She heard a cracking sound. Morticia had broken some of her ribs. She felt blood roll down her face as she hit the cold stone floor of the entry hall. Her eyes shut. The darkness overcame her.

Meanwhile, Gomez stood at the door and looked to his Mama. "Mother what shall I do?" He asked heartbroken. "She is your wife, how should I know? If I were you I would let her be. She is worked up, pregnancy is a killer." Mama spoke nodding her head. He nodded his head. Gomez sat down on love seat next to Flad. He put a hand on his cheek where he had been slapped by his amour.

He sat like that as Flad continued to tell his story. Then, everyone heard a loud crashing sound. Gomez sprang from his seat along with Fester and Flad. "MRS. ADDAMS!" They all heard Lurch groan\yell. Everyone ran out of the living room to the entry hall. They all gasped at what they saw.

Lurch was kneeling next to Morticia. Tish had blood pouring out of a large gash on her forehead. She was breathing difficulty. Her broken ribs had punctured her lungs. "_Cara_! What did you do to her Lurch?!" Gomez yelled running to her. He pushed Lurch out of the way. Mama ripped a piece of Morticia's dress and pressed it to the gash. Fester held Wednesday as she cried. Flad stood with Pugsley as he tried not to cry.

"Lurch, grab the aid kit." Mama yelled franticly. Gomez began to cry. He did not care who saw him cry. "Tish, stay with me baby. You can't go. Come on, amour. Keep you heart beating." He sobbed. He put an ear to her chest. Her heart beat was declining. He shook her. She let a pain filled noise escape her lips. She opened her eyes. "Oh Tish. Thank god." Gomez spoke he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you all so much." She spoke weakly looking at Gomez. "This is your entire fault, Gomez. Save our baby. Goodbye, darlings." Tish spoke her eyes fluttering shut. Her heart stopping dead. Her body going limp, cold, lifeless. "No, no, no Tish. No baby, come back to me! Love, come back. You can't leave. Baby you can't go without me." Gomez sobbed into her lifeless chest. He laid his head on her chest with his arms around her.

"Gomez, shall we get the baby?" Mama asked mournfully. He continued to cry. "I guess, Mama." He muttered. Mama took the knife from the aid kit. She cut Morticia's dress. She made a cut into her stomach. Doing a quick c-section. Gomez paid no attention. But twenty minutes later, Mama had the baby out. "It's a boy." Mama spoke smiling at the gurgling baby she held. "What do you want to name him?" Mama asked Gomez. "We decided on Pubert for a boy. Pubert Addams." Gomez whispered.

He looked down at his love in his arms. "Gomez, it will be okay. She is in a better place now. She is free and waiting for when you join her. God is keeping her safe." Flad spoke putting a hand on Gomez's shoulder.

"God? Who is this God you speak of? I know no more of any God. What God would allow my beautiful Morticia to die so young?" Gomez spoke. He looked up. "You hear that? You monster! You took my love! She is my life! Without her I am nothing! She was one of a kind! Irreplaceable! If this is a sick game to teach me a lesson! Why take my Tish away! God! Why!" He spoke. He picked up Tish and carried her into the living room.

He laid her gently on the sofa. He kneeled beside her. He cried on to her with his arms around her. Mama grabbed her robe out of her bag and placed it on her, covering everything but her beautiful face.

Gomez sobbed into her lifeless body for a while. Wednesday was in Mama's arms. They were crying together. Fester was hugging Pugsley, both crying as well. Flad left to go find Lurch and ask what had happened.

Gomez's tears stained Morticia's skin on her chest and dress. Gomez began to think. 'Why would God be such a demon and take my love away from me? Is this his sick version of a game or a way to teach me a lesson? I have learned my lesson. God is trying to show me that money can't replace everything. I am too careless with it.' Gomez began thinking this all over.

He looked up once again. "You win. Are you happy? I learned! But you are still the devil! How can you live knowing you took her innocent life away!? My Tish!" He yelled before he sobbed back into her chest. After a few minutes of everyone crying, Wednesday noticed her mother changing.

The color of her mother's sheet skin. The color was put back. She began to look alive. "Look!" The young child yelled pointing at her mother. "Wednesday, please." Fester spoke. Then Pugsley noticed. His mother's chest began to rise and fall as if breathing. Pugsley nudged Uncle Fester and pointed to Morticia. Fester gasped. Everyone but Gomez noticed the sound of her heart and her breathing. Her cut on her stomach was healing, the gash on her forehead and her broken ribs healed too.

Until, Gomez felt a cold hand on his arm and a hand with long fingernails stroking his cheek. He looked at Morticia. She was smiling down at him. Her brilliant blue eyes staring back at his muddy brown eyes. "Mortica!" He yelled letting more tears slide down his face. He hugged her hard and she hugged him back. "Oh Gomez." She spoke. He was so relieved to have his Tish back.

"Oh Tish. My Tish. Oh how I love you. Baby, I am sorry. So sorry." He cried into her hair. "Shh, now Gomez. It is all alright." Morticia spoke looking around at her family. Gomez pulled away from his love and looked at her. "Are you alright, my Tish? What happened, _Cara_? Did Lurch do this?" He asked. Morticia's eyebrows merged together. "Gomez, Lurch did not a thing to harm me. Though, I can't recall the whole thing. It is very vague." She spoke.

"Well tell us what you do remember." Mama pushed. She was just as curious as Gomez on what had happen. "Well, when I was trying to get Gomez's attention earlier, it was because my water had broken. When he didn't answer nor help me, I became angry and said words I never meant and slapped him which I regret. I am so sorry, my Gomez." Mortica spoke looking at her husband. "It's alright, _Cara_. I know you did not mean it." He spoke softly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Then when I left the room, I went into the hall and doubled over in another contraction, which Lurch saw. I told him to get the car and to not tell you, something like that. I went upstairs and to our room. I kept bumping into the wall and things in the hallway. I grabbed my bag that I had packed for the hospital. Then when I was coming back down the stairs, a terrible contraction hit me. The worst one I swear I have ever had, I dropped the bag and fell down the steps. I tumbled down the steps and hit my head and I think I might have broken a few ribs. Then it all went black. Then a voice said 'Were sorry you had to leave. But how else would we teach your husband?' I was confused. Then a little while later, the voice said that I could return. Then, I woke up or something and here we all are!" She spoke concluding her tale.

"I am so glad to have you in my arms, Tish. Oh _Cara Mia_, I thought I had lost you. Tish, I love you and I am very sorry, darling." Gomez spoke stroking his wife's cheek. "Oh _Mon Cher_, Your forgiven, dearest." She spoke leaning forward and kissing her husband. "Just don't slap me again, Tish." He spoke. She smiled. "Never again. Now, darling, where is our baby?" She spoke raising her eyebrows at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Big party plans

_~Gomez Addams~_

I looked at my Tish. Her eyebrows were raised at me waiting for me to answer. I looked down a little embarrassed. "Well, Tish, I don't know. I haven't held him or-." I spoke. She squeezed my hand. "Him?' She asked. I looked up and met her gaze. "Yes, we have our Pubert, but I haven't seen him yet." I spoke putting my hand under chin. "Oh well lets go get our Pubert." Tish spoke standing up.

"No need." Mama spoke walking over to us with a black silky bundle in her arms. Morticia sat back down next to me. The children rushed over to us as well. Mama gently placed the baby in Tish's arms. Tish moved the fabric making his face more visible. He looked like the both of us, half and half. "Oh isn't he a little devil." Tish spoke. "Indeed." I spoke gently placing my hand on his head.

"My son." I spoke. Pubert had my muddy brown eyes and Morticia's black locks. He had her nose and my mouth. He had Morticia's ears, but my face shape. Half and Half the perfect blend of the both of us. "He has your eyes, _Mon Cher_." Tish spoke looking up at me. "_Cara Mia_." I spoke softly, in a low voice. I kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed back harder with her free hand grabbing the hairs on the back of my head. We broke apart when we heard Pubert cry.

"Well, it seems our little Pubert is stubborn like his father." Tish spoke rocking the baby trying to stop the crying. "And it seems he is the center of attention, just like his mother. Both of you always have eyes on you." I spoke kissing Tish's temple. Soon enough Pubert stop crying. "Can we see him mother and father?" Pugsley asked.

Wednesday and Pugsley were sitting on the floor in front of us. "Why of course, darlings." Morticia spoke. "Yes, but be careful children." I spoke as Morticia passed him to Pugsley. "I think he looks like me." He spoke. I chuckled. "And you look like me, so Pubert looks like me?" I spoke to Pugsley. "Exactly." Pugsley answered. "No, he looks like Mother." Wednesday spoke touching her baby brother's cheek. "Not uh, he looks like Father. See, he has his eyes." Pugsley spoke.

"No, he has mother's hair." Wednesday spoke. "No he looks like Father!" Pugsley spoke sternly to his younger sister. "No Mother!" Wednesday yelled back. "Father!" Pug yelled standing up. I reached over. "Pug, hand me Pubert." I spoke stern. He handed me the baby. I looked over at Tish. She was shaking her head at the children's petty banter. "Mother!" Wednesday yelled. "Father!" "Mother!" "Father!" They yelled back and forth. I looked at Tish. She was rubbing her temples.

"Children enough!" I yelled over both of them. They immediately stopped and backed away from each other. "We're sorry Father." They spoke looking down. "Now, it doesn't matter who the baby looks like. Both of you go to your rooms and get ready for bed. For the next couple of days I want it to be quiet around here. That goes for everyone. The baby and Morticia will need rest, so will I. So let's lay back on the dynamite, yelling, and anything noisy." I spoke looking around at all the nodding heads. "Good, now we are going to take Pubert to his room. Goodnight everyone." I spoke standing up.

I shifted Pubert in my arms. Tish also stood up. I wrapped an arm around her and we walked out of the room. As we were walking up the stairs, Morticia put a finger on her chin. Like she always does when she is thinking of an idea. "What is it, dearest?" I asked looking at her. She looked at me. "Oh, I was just thinking, how we should tell everyone about Pubert's birth and Flad's return." Morticia spoke.

"I see, darling. Do you want to do something special, Cara?" I asked. "Well, I just don't want to call everyone or send something in the mail. After all, this could be our last child, Gomez. I am getting old." She spoke clasping her hands together in front of her. "Darling, I never want to hear you say you are old. My love, you are so young and beautiful. You're only thirty and so gorgeous." I spoke squeezing her waist with my arm that was around her. "I know, darling. It's just, oh never mind. Now, what could we do to celebrate two important events, dearest?" She asked.

We walked down the hallway in silence. We were both in deep thought. "I got it. We can throw a ball in their honor!" I spoke enthusiastically. Tish pondered the idea. "We can invite the whole clan and hold the party in the ballroom." I spoke as we reached Pubert's new room. "I think that is a splendid idea, my dear." Morticia spoke walking to the dresser. I laid Pubert down on the changing table and quickly put a diaper on him. "Alright, Fester and I will invite everyone tonight and we will have the party on the..." I trailed off in thought. "24th of this month." She spoke finishing my sentence.

"The 24th of September sounds perfect. Though it only gives us three days to set up." I spoke. Morticia put Pubert in black and gray striped pajamas. "Well we will make it work. First though we should talk to the rest of our family and see what they think, especially Flad." Morticia spoke carrying Pubert to the cradle in the middle of the gray baby room. "Well, we can do that after we put our boy to bed, Cara." I spoke. I leaned down and kissed Pubert's forehead. Morticia kissed his cheek and laid him down inside the cradle. I pulled the black blankets over him. "Goodnight, my boy." I spoke. We left his room and traveled down to our bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After showering together, Morticia and I went to dress. Morticia loved to tease me. She had her towel wrapped around her, dangerously low. "Tish." I spoke huskily following her, but I ultimately lost her. "Oh Gomez." She spoke. I looked into the closet but she wasn't in there. I walked into the main part of the bedroom. There was my beloved Tish lying on the bed in my pajama top. The top was open, but she had it just covering her breasts, though she had no bottoms on.

"Cara Mia?" I spoke. She sat up and walked over to me. She kissed my chin and down the front of my neck. Her cool hands ran down my bare wet chest. I tangled my hand in her wet hair and the other one worked her top off. "Gomez, how much do you love me?" She whispered lowly into my ear, as her hands began to unwrap my towel around my waist. "More than you will ever know, my love." I whispered back as I slipped her shirt off and she took my towel off. "Prove it." She whispered again.

I picked her up and carried her in my arms to the bed. I laid her down carefully and I lay on top of her. I kissed her lips hard and hungry. I broke the kiss and kissed down her neck as her cool little hands traveled all over my body. I continued kissing down her chest and stomach. I kissed all the way down her legs. I ran my hands up her legs before reaching behind and squeezing her ass. "Oh Gomez, enough. Ravish me, my love. Oh please, take me now." She whispered running her hands even lower. "Oh Tish." I spoke pulling the silk comforter over us.

Then, someone knocked at the door. I rolled off of Morticia and stood up. I grabbed my robe that was on the chair next to the bed. I put it on quickly and looked back at Tish. I double checked and made sure she was covered. She was laying with the blanket on her. I opened the door halfway. Standing there was none other than Flad. "Hello brother." He spoke barging into our room. "What is it Flad?" I asked impatient and annoyed by him inviting himself in. "Just came to see what you two were doing. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He spoke looking at my robe which was not tied fully shut, allowing my bare chest to be exposed. "Actually, you were." Morticia spoke from the bed. Flad eyes shot to her. He stared at her. Morticia had sat up and the silk sheet was around her chest, though her collarbone, shoulders, and arms were visible.

"Ah, Morticia." Flad spoke walking towards the bed. "My dearest apologies." He spoke chuckling. "Flad, please leave." I spoke calmly. "Nah let's have a chat dear brother of mine." Flad spoke. Morticia then grabbed my night shirt and put it on before standing up and walking to me. Flad stared up her legs. "Now, Flad its time for you to go. Gomez and I were about to have sex." Morticia spoke plainly. "As I can see. Morticia, may I say your legs are beautiful. You should where shorter dresses instead of your tight long ones." Flad spoke raking his eyes over her body.

I wrapped Morticia in my arms. "As my wife said, out you go." I spoke walking with Tish to the door and opening it wide. I gestured for him to leave. "Fine I will be in the living room with Fester and Mama." He spoke leaving. I threw the door shut and grabbed Morticia in my arms. I threw us onto the bed. "Now where were we?" I spoke tearing of her shirt and my robe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Tish and I finished our love making, we dressed in our pajamas. I put a robe over top of my silk pajamas. Morticia slipped on her slips and smoothed her black long, low cut, tight, silky night gown over her body. "Shall we, my love?" I spoke wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let go, my ecstasy." She spoke clasping her hands in front of her. We walked down the hall. I looked at the clock. "It's only one in the morning and the children are already asleep." I spoke. "They must be exhausted. Today was a very full day." Tish spoke as we went down the stairs.

"Indeed, I almost lost you right here." I spoke as we reached the foot of the stairs. "Oh my Gomez, darling, you can never lose me. Your love will always bring me back, no matter what, love." Tish spoke stroking my cheek. I kissed the part of her hand near my mouth. We continued to walk till we reached the living room. I held the door open as Morticia walked in. I followed her in.

"Good evening everyone." I spoke walking in and standing beside Morticia. Mama was knitting by the fireplace. Fester was reading "Bombs and Babes" A magazine. Flad was smoking a cigar and leaning on the fireplace mantle. "Ah I see the love birds finished. I hope I didn't kill the mood for you two." Flad spoke jokingly. Tish just let the comment blow right past her. "Gomez and I have some news." Tish spoke.

"You're pregnant again?" Fester asked. "No brother, we decided to throw a ball in honor of Pubert's birth and Flad's return." I spoke pulling Morticia to the love seat with me. "That's a great idea." Mama spoke putting her knitting down. "Indeed, it will be nice to see the family, but let's make it interesting. Don't tell the family why they are being invited." Flad spoke turning to face everyone. "What do you mean, Flad?" Fester asked confused like the rest of us. "Invite them but tell them it is only for the baby. But keep the gender and name under wraps till the Ball and announce it then. Don't tell them I am back, either, surprise them." Flad explained simply.

"I like it. What do you think darling?" I spoke grabbing Morticia's hands in my own. "I like the idea of keeping the gender and name secret, dearest." Tish answered squeezing my hand. "Now I guess I am going to start planning food and drinks." Mama spoke walking out of the room and heading towards the kitchen. "I will go inform Lurch and I need to head to bed." Flad spoke leaving. "We three will start calling family." I spoke. I stood up with Morticia and we went to my office. Fester followed us.

We each had a book of family numbers and a phone to call relatives. The first on my list was Cousin Roman. I dialed the number and put the receiver to my ear and the mouthpiece to my mouth. "Hello, Addams Residence." A woman's voice spoke. "Hello, it's Cousin Gomez." I spoke propping my feet up on my desk. "Oh Gomez, hello. It's Patricia, Roman's wife." She spoke. "Of course, I remember you, Patricia. Listen, Morticia and I have decided to throw a party. We wanted to know if you could come." I spoke taking a puff from my cigar. "Well, of course, when is it?" Patricia asked. "We are thinking the 24th of this month. It is a little last minute, but the birth of our baby came a little earlier than planned aswell." I spoke chuckling at the end. "Oh my, Morticia had the baby? When? What's the name? Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked firing questions at me. "Just today our child was born. We are keeping the name and gender secret until the ball." I spoke putting my cigar in my pocket.

"Well, Congratulations. Is Morticia there? Can I speak with her? Is she feeling well?" Patricia asked. "Yes, she is here, but she is on the phone with her mother. She is doing well, thank you for asking. And how are you and little Tuesday and Monday?" I asked recalling her children's name. "Oh just fine. Here comes Roman. I will put him on. I am sure he would love to talk to you." Patricia spoke. "Roman, it's your cousin Gomez." I heard Patricia say. "Hello Gomez." Roman spoke. "Ah Cousin Roman. How are you?" I asked pulling out my cigar. "Just fine, Gomez. Now, what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call from the oh so busy Gomez?" Roman asked teasingly. "Can't I just call my cousin? Anyway, Morticia had our baby today." I spoke puffing on the cigar.

"Congrats, Gomez. How is the baby? What's the name? How's Morticia?" He asked. "Well, the baby is a little devil. As for the name, we are keeping it secret. My darling Morticia is perfectly fine. Though, the whole day has been rocky." I spoke answering all his questions. "Well what happened old man?" Roman asked. "Morticia went into labor, and I being an insensitive cad, didn't listen to her. So Morticia went up the steps to get her bag and when she came back down she fell and cut her head and broke her ribs and punctured her lungs." I spoke calmly "What? Cousin Gomez, how is she alright?" He asked bewildered. "Well, when we found her she was just about to die. And I held her as she did. Then my Mama quickly got the baby. Then we all cried. And she came back to life after I cursed the heck out of god." I spoke take another puff from my cigar.

"That is one heck of a story there cousin. Well congrats, but I must get going." Roman spoke. "But, cousin, I still have more to tell." I spoke. "Go on then." Roman spoke. "The Mrs. and I are throwing a ball in honor of the birth of our child. It's on September 24th; I know it is last minute. Can you make it? You and your family?" I asked hoping he could. He was my closet cousin other than Itt. "Sure Gomez. It will be nice to see the whole family. When was the last time we were all together?" Roman asked drifting into thought. "Probably in July at Great Uncle Droop's funeral." I spoke trying to recall. "No, are you sure? I think it was my sister, Amya, got married in August." Roman spoke. "Ah yes, I forgot about that. How is married life treating your sister?" I asked puffing a cloud of smoke from my cigar. "Pretty well, considering a couple days ago I learned she was pregnant." Roman spoke.

"That great news. I am sure she and Morticia can do some talking about children. Tish can give her some advice." I answered him. "I am sure my sister would appreciate that with her being a first time mother and all." Roman spoke. "Well, I would love to stay and chat but I have more family to call. Then I got to get to bed, if I can with the baby." I spoke in a hurry. "See you then, Gomez." Roman said. "Roman, tell the children I said hello." I spoke. "Will do and you tell yours the same from me? Bye now, Gomez." Roman said before the line went dead.

I put the phone down and looked at Morticia. She was lying on the sofa in my office. Her legs hanging over the one arm and her head lying on the sofa cushion. Her one hand on her stomach and the other arm above her head. She was asleep. I looked at the sheet of paper by the phone she was using. She had called everyone on her list and they were all coming. "Fester, brother. Are you almost done your list?" I asked walking to Morticia. 'Yes, how about you Gomez?" He asked hanging up his phone. "Nowhere near. Could you maybe do my list? So I can take Tish to bed. She seems to have fallen asleep." I spoke kneeling beside her. "Sure brother. See you in the morning." Fester spoke dialing the next person. "Thank you Fester." I answered him.

I scooped Morticia into my arms and carried her upstairs to our room. I laid her down on the bed. I slipped off her shoes and pulled the bedding over her. I went to the closet to but her shoes and my shoes away. When I came back, she was leaning against the headboard, awake. "Tish I thought you were asleep." I spoke climbing into bed next to her. "I was, but then I sensed you weren't in the room and I woke up, darling. You know how I can't sleep without you near, dearest." She spoke stroking my cheek. "And I without you, Cara Mia." I answered her. She lay down and I did to. I wrapped my arms around her and she curled against me with her head on my chest. Her hands on my upper arms.

"Goodnight, my dear Gomez." She whispered. "Goodnight, my love, unhappy dreams." I spoke turning of the light and kissing her forehead. We both dozed off and slept for a few hours. Until, we heard the cry of a baby...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love...Love...Love...

~Gomez Addams~

I awoke to my Tish. She was starring up at me with her beautiful dark blue eyes. "Hello, Gomez darling." Morticia spoke. "Good morning, _Cara Mia_." I spoke pushing stray hairs off her face. Then I heard a grumble. "Sounds like somebody's hungry." Morticia spoke poking my stomach and rising from our bed. "Just a bit, darling." I answered. We washed up and changed. "Ready my darling?" I asked. "Why of course,_ Mon Cher_." She spoke slipping her arm through mine. "Tish." I spoke kissing her shoulder. "Later, Gomez." She spoke. "But Tish.-" I spoke before she cut me off. "I promise darling and you always know that I keep my promises." Morticia spoke raising her eyebrows. I nodded my head and we took off to the kitchen.

When we reached the kitchen, everyone was already seated. I pulled out Morticia's chair and pushed her in after she sat down. The food was served. We chatted while we ate. The same old routine. "Gomez?" I heard a soothing voice say. I put down my fork, which I was using to push around my eye of newt. "Gomez." The same voice said a little sterner. "Ah, yes what was that?" I asked looking up from my plate. "Darling, did you not here a word I said?" Tish asked me. "I am sorry _Mon Amour_ my head is elsewhere." I spoke picking up my fork and continuing pushing the food around.

A little while later everyone was finished eating and we all retired to the living room. "Gomez, brother, would you like to fence?" Flad asked. Him, Morticia, and Fester wanted to all fence on two teams. "Come on,_ Bubala_ you can be on my team." Tish spoke seductively. "No I will just watch. I am fine here with Pubert." I spoke shifting the baby in my arms. "Okay _Mon Cher_." Morticia spoke with disappointment in her voice.

I watched as they fenced for an hour. Flad and Fester versus Morticia, she was winning. The children were taking turns with the bull whip. Mama was knitting a sweater for some relative with four arms. I forget whom she said it was. When they finally finished fencing Morticia sat down beside me. Not a drop of sweat on any of their skin. An Addams defect, no sweating ever. "So Gomez how did you and Morticia finally get married?" Flad asked out of the blue... I know he still loved Morticia. And I hoped Morticia still loved me even though Flad is back.

"Yeah Father, how did you and mother meet?" Wednesday asked. "Shall we?" I asked looking at Tish next to me. "Why of course darling. I don't think we ever told the children this story." She spoke stroking my cheek softly. "Shall I or you tell it?" I asked looking adoringly at my Tish. "Why don't you darling. I don't feel up to talking that much." She spoke kissing my mustache. "Well where shall I start?" I spoke looking at Morticia and then Fester and then Mama. "Why not the Ball?" Fester spoke. And that was where I began...

**_FLASHBACK TO THE BALL (Gomez is speaking all this to the Children and Family)_**

_Ten years after Flad left, Mother decided to throw a party for me and Fester to find wives. I was twenty at the time and Fester was twenty-four and according to mother it was time that we married. All of our family was invited to this large Ball. Also, Mother had invited the Amor sisters, The Frump sisters, and The Relli sisters. Mother was to pick Fester's wife and I would marry the sister. Since he was oldest. And arranged marriages are a family tradition._

_The Ball had started at 7 o'clock. Everyone had arrived except the Frump sisters. Until, everyone stopped and looked at this lovely, beautiful woman who just walked in. Little did I know it, that this beautiful, captivating woman was my Morticia and we would be married in 8 days. The mysterious woman seemed to not be bothered or even realize all of the stares. Everyone was whispering 'Who is that?' Behind her walked in a blonde woman in a white dress, Ophelia. And their mother, Mrs. Frump, and their father, Mr. Frump. Though, no one knew their names and identities at the time being._

_I took my chance and walked up to this beautiful creature. I reached my hand out towards her. She placed her delicate hand in mine. "Gomez, Gomez Addams." I spoke kissing her hand. She looked happy and surprised. "Oh Mon Cher." She spoke wrapping me into a hug and pulling me tightly against her. I breathed in her scent. She smelled of Chanel Number 5. I then realized who it was. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged Tish back. "Morticia, Cara Mia." I spoke. She pulled slightly back from me so she could see my face. "My, look at how handsome you got. I missed you Gomez. I thought I would never see you again" She spoke laying her head on my chest._

_"Oh Tish, I missed you too. Look at how beautiful you are. So delicate, petite, mysterious." I spoke kissing her forehead. She pulled away from me again, and looked into my eyes. "Still dark brown. Still suave, Still childish, Still my Gomez?" She asked at the end. "Cara Mia, I will always be yours. Didn't you hear Quedria?" I asked. She shook her head confused. "I am here to meet my bride." I spoke. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Everyone was murmuring about us, but we could have cared less. _

_I took Morticia to her favorite room, the Conservatory. "Gomez, did you meet her?" She asked looking away from me. I put a finger under her chin and pulled her face to mine. "Yes, I did Cara Mia." I spoke. I brought my lips to her and kissed her for the first time. She had such soft, red lips. Morticia pulled away first. "Why it's me. Isn't it?" She spoke running her hand down my chest. "Of course Cara Mia." I spoke. I kissed her lips once more._

_"Let's go dance, Gomez." Tish spoke. "Let's, amore." I spoke. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she snuggled into me as we walked back to the ballroom. We danced for a few hours. Just holding each other, kissing occasionally, no talking, our looks said enough._

_Finally when the clock struck twelve, we were interrupted to announce the engagements. "Gomez? Who have you been dancing with?" Mama said tapping my shoulder. She couldn't see Morticia. Since Tish had her head nuzzled into my chest. Tish picked her head up and looked at Mama. "Hello, Ms. Addams." She spoke. _

_"Oh Morticia, I didn't recognize you. My, you have grown into a beautiful young woman. And please call me Eudora." Mama spoke. "Thank you. Might I say Gomez has grown too? Such a handsome young man." Morticia spoke. I gripped Morticia harder. Then kissed her delicately. "Gomez!" Mama yelled. I leaned away from Morticia. "Yes, Mama?" I asked. "You two can't be kissing. Not when you are both betrothed." Mama said._

_"What? Mama, Morticia and I are going to be married." I spoke. Mama gave me a sad look. "Morticia is to marry your brother, Fester. You are to marry Morticia's sister, Ophelia. Mrs. Frump arranged it. She didn't let me have a word. We are about to announce it." Mother spoke. I looked at Tish. She had a few tears streaming down her face. She ran out of the room. "Morticia!" I yelled running after her. _

_I followed her all the way to my room. She was looking at the trains and the childhood memories. "Gomez, I can't marry Fester." She cried. I went to her and wrapped her in my arms. I walked her to the bed. I sat down and put her on my lap. "Nor can I wed Ophelia." I spoke. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. _

_"What will we do?" She spoke. She stroked my cheek with her nails. Sending chills down my spine. She crushed her lips into mine. I kissed her back. She pushed me over. She was lying on top of me. "Tish, What are we doing?" I asked. I placed my hands on her hips. "I don't know, but I don't want to stop." Tish spoke._

_We began to kiss some more, one thing lead to another. We ended up being caught by Fester. We were only in undergarments when he found us. Tish in lace underwear and I clad in silk boxers._

_"My god! Morticia! Gomez!" Fester yelled. He was staring at us. I was on top of Morticia and I was kissing her neck and I had left several marks. Morticia and I sat up quickly. Morticia gasped she grabbed my shirt and covered herself. I stood up and walked to Fester. "Brother, let us explain." I spoke trying to be calm. "What?! I know what I saw." He spoke. He looked to Morticia. "Get dressed Morticia; we need to announce our engagement." Fester spoke walking out of the room._

_Morticia was crying again. We got dressed and went back to the ball room. Ophelia, Fester and Mrs. Frump walked over to us. I tightened my hold on Morticia. And she grabbed my arm tightly and her nails dug in. "Now you two stop this nonsense. Fester take Morticia to the bathroom so she can fix her makeup. Ophelia take Gomez to get a drink." Mrs. Frump spoke. Ophelia grabbed me and tried to pull me off of Tish._

_Fester grabbed Morticia and yanked her out of my arms. Morticia was crying again. I, too, began to cry. Two souls meant to be together. But going the opposite directions. Destined to never meet. Just like my trains, until I change course and blow them up._

**_END OF FLASHBACK FOR NOW_**

"Oh that was such a dreadful night. Remember that first kiss, Gomez?" Morticia spoke. "Of course, _Cara Mia_." I whispered in a deep, husky voice. I pulled Morticia closer to me, if it was even possible. I kissed her hard on the lips. We continued to make out and I almost missed the conversation around us. "They still love each other, the same way they did back then. Their flame never burns out." Mama spoke. "Well what happens next?" Pugsley pressed. "Well... It looks like your parents are busy at the moment so I guess we will finish it tomorrow." Fester spoke chuckling and Mama joined in on the laughter.

Morticia and I pulled away at the same time. "Nonsense." Morticia spoke. "Of course I will continue." I said. "Well that was quick." I heard Mama whispered to Fester. "Now where were we?" Tish spoke. She put a finger on her chin then she turned in my lap to look at me. "Ah yes, the part when we were pulled apart!" Tish spoke. She gripped my hand tighter in her hand.

**_FLASHBACK TO BALL_**

_I watched helplessly as Morticia was dragged out of the room by Fester. I looked to Ophelia, who was the exact opposite of Morticia. Ophelia had blonde hair and white daisies growing out of her head. She dressed in all white and was so happy and perky. She made me want to commit suicide and not in the good way, like Morticia did. Ophelia dragged me by the arm to the cocktail bar in the room. Our other servant, Turk, was working the bar. _

_Ophelia shoved me on the chair and ordered a glass of wine and a glass of brandy. When the drinks arrived she handed me the brandy. "Now, listen here Gomez. I want this arranged marriage as much as you do. I too am in love with a different person. But I guess you will do. With your Castilian suave and gentleman characteristics. A lady killer. So handsome and ravishing. And I can't wait till we have little ones!" She squealed at the end. "Us? Have k-kids?" I stuttered out surprised._

_"Why of course! Right after we are wed! On our honeymoon!" Ophelia squealed in delight. I let out a big sigh. I glanced around the room to see if Morticia and Fester had return. And they did. Morticia had fixed her makeup but she was wiping tears from her eyes with a black handkerchief. She was crying silently. _

_"Now, Ladies and Gentleman I have an announcement." Mother spoke from the stage area of the ballroom. "Fester, Morticia, Gomez, and Ophelia please come here." Mr. Frump spoke. I rose from my seat with a skipping happy Ophelia by my side. Morticia had her arm though Fester's and was drying her tears. But nevertheless they continued to fall._

_"We have two big upcoming events in our family. First the marriage of Fester Addams and Morticia Frump followed by the marriage of Gomez Addams and Ophelia Frump." Mrs. Frump spoke proudly. Morticia let out this screechy crying noise. I looked at her. She was hugging herself, trying to hold herself together. Mr. Frump rubbed her back soothingly, fatherly. She was his favorite daughter._

_Another weird crying sound came from her. I couldn't stand here and watch her cry. I walked quickly to her. I wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped hers around my midsection. Her head on my chest, her tears staining my suite jacket. "Shh Cara, it will all be okay, Quedria_. _I promise I will work this all out. Please, Cara Mia, don't cry. Be strong, amour." I spoke. I kissed her forehead. Everyone gasped at this._

_"Gomez and Morticia knock this off this second. You are ruining both of you family names." Mrs. Frump spoke sternly. "I will not stand here and be forced to be married to a woman who I cannot stand to look at or be around. I love Morticia Anesthesia Frump." I yelled to our large family or clan. Earning another gasp and murmurs about this. "And I cannot marry Fester. My heart belongs to Gomez Alfonzo Addams." Tish spoke tightening her grip on me._

_"Yeah, yeah, Now Morticia you and Fester will be sharing a room in the west wing. Gomez, you and Ophelia will be sharing a room in the east wing." Mrs. Frump spoke pulling me and Morticia part with the help of Ophelia and Fester. We were sent to our separate rooms. _

_The next week passed by dreadfully slowly. Morticia and I met every day in the secret passages. Doing various 'things'. Spending time together learning our likes and dislikes, and our dreams. I learned much more about Morticia. Her favorite color dark purple. Her favorite plant rose thorns. Her favorite pet Kitty-Cat the lion. Her favorite place was the Addams' Graveyard. I learned she had traveled to Paris and lived there for two years. She learned the language. When she demonstrated her French, I lost control. My blood started to boil. I feverishly kissed her all over her arms, shoulders, neck, and lips. We talked about what we had done for the last ten years._

_Next was the worst day and most wonderful day, the wedding. Morticia and I were in one of the tunnels trying to figure out what to do. When suddenly Morticia sat up. "I have the most perfect idea. Just go along with it. It will not fail." She spoke. "Well, amore, what is it?" I asked a little impatiently. "I will say I am pregnant with your child." She spoke lovingly stroking my cheek with her red sharp nails. "But, Cara Mia, we never even made love." I spoke confused. "But they don't know that, Gomez. It is a perfect plan. When they ask if anyone has a reason why I and Fester should not wed, I will raise my hand. And you will too. And I am sure other members of our family will as well. Like Dementia, Cousin Itt, Your Mama, My Father, Lurch, Cousin Fredrick, the Relli Sisters-" Morticia spoke before I caught her off. "What? My mama?" I asked._

_"Yes, she told me she was against this hold arranged marriage thing. She wanted you and Fester to find love at the ball not be forced into love. It is entirely my mother's idea for this wedding." Tish spoke. "Alright, Quedria, we will go with your plan. But what will we do in a couple of months when you have no baby bump? Or in nine months when we have no baby?" I asked worriedly of our plan failing. "Don't worry, darling. At the reception, we will announce our lie for love." Morticia spoke leaning in and kissing me hungrily. I kissed back in the same manor until Thing came and told us it was time to get ready for the wedding._

_"See you at the altar Quedria." I spoke kissing her lips. We went out of the passage separate ways so we would not draw attention. I dressed in my black tuxedo. When I finished dressing, I went out to the cemetery. Family was already seated. The whole clan was here. 300 plus people in just our family. Not including our friends._

_I took my place at the altar next to Fester. Fester and I had grown to resent each other. He said he was going to take Morticia to Paris to live. Away from the rest of the family. I never made plans of what I and Ophelia would do. I only planed for an outcome of being with Morticia. _

_I thought the two of us would stay in the mansion. Mama, Lurch and Fester could live with us. Then a little while later have a couple of kids running around. Only two kids. Two boys. Though, I was eventually blessed with two devilish sons and my dark angel daughter._

_My thoughts of the future were interrupted when the Addam's Wedding March began to play. Morticia was at the end of the aisle with her father. She was dressed in a floor length tight strapless dark purple dress with a black lace overlay. At her waist was a silk ribbon tied into a bow and diamonds at the low cut sweetheart neckline. She looked absolutely stunning. Her black veil was over her face. I could just see the tears rolling down her cheeks from under the veil. When Morticia reached the altar and awkwardly held Fester's large hands, I couldn't help but feel jealous._

_How I couldn't wait to be the one standing next to her. Ophelia was standing behind Tish. She dressed in a hideous white gown. I had long sleeves, a high collar and flared out like a princess ball gown. And her veil was white as well._

_Morticia watched me from over Fester's shoulder the entire time. I was so lost in her beauty, I almost missed my cue. "Does anyone have a reason why Fester Addams and Morticia Anesthesia Frump should not wed?" Uncle Crimp, the priest, spoke. A bunch of hands shot up, including mine and Morticia's. "Since you are the bride, you may go first." Uncle Crimp spoke. Morticia turned and look at Fester._

_"I am pregnant." She spoke looking him straight in the eye. "What? But Morticia we never...?" Fester trailed off. "We haven't. But Gomez and I have." Morticia spoke glancing over to me. "It's true Fester. Morticia is with my child." I spoke. I walked to Morticia and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well it is settled Gomez and Morticia will wed. Then Fester and Ophelia will wed." Mrs. Frump spoke changing her plans._

_"It worked amore." I whispered into her ear. She giggled a little. "I just can't wait till I can say I am pregnant with your child for real, Mon Cher." She whispered back. "Me neither." I whispered back._

_So the ceremony went on smoothly. No one raised their hand this time. We spoke our vows and exchanged our rings. Thing held the rings. Two identical white gold bands. They both had Forever engraved on them. One ring was bigger than the other. Mine the larger. Then we sealed our marriage with a long hungry kiss. After we exchanged rings, we went on to Fester and Ophelia's wedding. But it turns out that Ophelia was with Cousin Itt and Fester was with Dementia. So they didn't wed. _

_We went inside for the reception. We danced, cut the cake, and took pictures. Morticia tossed the bouquet of thorns. My favorite, though, was retrieving her garter from under her dress, which I slid down her thigh with my teeth. The rest of the night we spent dancing in each other's arms, until it was time for toasts. After everyone had made their toasts, Morticia and I stood up on the stage in the ballroom. "Attention everyone Mrs. Addams and I have something to say." I spoke loving calling her Mrs. Addams. Everyone turned and looked at us. "We lied." I spoke simply putting my hands out to the side palms up. Everyone was murmuring about what we meant. "Three Champagnes please, Turk." I spoke. I held one of the glasses and Morticia held two. "Go ahead, Tish." I spoke. She gulped down the whole glass of champagne. "Morticia!" Mrs. Frump yelled. "What?" Morticia asked simply putting the empting glass on the floor and holding the second glass._

_"Your pregnant, you can't drink." Mrs. Frump yelled. "What would you do if I said I lied? I am not pregnant. We lied for our love." Tish spoke looking at me lovingly. I wrapped an arm around her waist. There were gasps, murmurs, and shattering of glasses that people dropped. "I would like to propose a toast." I spoke looking around before settling my gaze on Mrs. Addams, my Tish. "To love, passion, lies, secrets, French and my beautiful wife Mrs. Morticia Anesthesia Addams." I spoke pulling Tish even closer. "And To Castilian blood, Suave, and my handsome Romeo, Mr. Gomez Alfonzo Addams." Tish spoke right before I captured her lips in a kiss._

_After we kissed, we ran like hell. Everyone was in chaos. Some were happy we ended up together, others mad, others confused. We went straight to our first honeymoon at Death Valley._

_END OF FLASHBACKS _

Morticia looked over at me lovingly and spoke, "And that was the story of our romance."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The In Laws Come Early

~Gomez Addams~

When I awoke, I was surprised to find the other side of our bed empty and cold. I can't believe I actually slept with Tish not being near. Never mind, Tish was sitting in the chair beside the bed sipping tea. She was still near and I could still sleep. "Morticia, my darling, why aren't you in my arms?" I spoke leaning against the headboard. "I don't know darling. I just felt like getting up." She spoke rising from her chair. "Would you like me in bed with you, my ecstasy?" Morticia asked as she sexily crawled to me across the bed. When she reached me, I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes I pulled away. "I have an idea, my pet. Why don't we go out to the cemetery and to our hot tub, love?" I spoke kissing her neck. "Oh Gomez, how long has it been since we have been in there?" Morticia spoke stroking my cheek with her nails piercing my skin. "Too long." I spoke.

We got out of bed and changed into our swim wear. I put on my gray swim trunks and a robe over top. Morticia slipped on a revealing black bikini and sheer cover up. "Ready my darling?" I asked wrapping an arm around her. "Let's go, my love." She spoke. We walked down the corridor and down to the kitchen to grab some wine and poison berries to snack on. "Hello everyone." I spoke walking into the room and going to get some wine. "Hello brother, Morticia." Flad spoke looking at Morticia in her bikini and sheer cover up. "I see you two have plans." Fester spoke. "Why yes we do." Morticia spoke putting some poison berries and Night Locke in a crystal bowl.

"Mother, Father, later can I show you something that Uncle Fester taught us." Wednesday asked. "Of course my dark angel. What is it?" I asked as I grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle of blood red wine. "It's a surprise." Wednesday giggled deviously. "Alright then. We will be outback if you need us." I spoke walking out of the room with Morticia. We walked through the house and out to the cemetery. Nestled in the bushes and weeping willows was our black coffin shaped hot tub. Morticia set the snack on the ledge of the hot tub and I set the wine beside it. I slipped off my robe and she slipped off her sheer cover up, revealing her pale white flesh in contrast with the black bikini.

Morticia went in first. "Oh Gomez, its scalding hot." Morticia spoke as she sat in the hot tub. I sat down as well. "It's perfect my pet." I spoke as I poured the glasses of wine. I handed one to Morticia and held one for myself. We interlinked our arms so she would be feeding me her glass of wine and I would be feeding her my glass of wine. "To you my beautiful wife and our undying love." I spoke huskily. "To you my knight in the darkness and to our flame that never burns out." She spoke lowly. We put the glasses up to each other's lips. We drank the sinfully sweet blood red wine. We both finished our glasses.

"Oh Mon Cher, that wine was... so...parfait, délicieux." Morticia purred to me. "Oh Tish, your French." I spoke in a deep moan-like voice. I wrapped my arms around her from underneath the water. I pulled her up against my body. She grasped my hand with one hand and stroked my cheek with the other. I kissed up her arm and neck, and then I kissed her blood rep lips. The taste of the sweet wine was still on her lips. My hands wandered all over her body. My one hand wrapped her legs around my waist while the other began untying her top. Tish broke the kiss first. She kissed down my neck and on my shoulder blade. She bit my shoulder and licked up the blood. "Excuse me, mind if I join?" A voice asked breaking up our heated moment.

I quickly retied Morticia's top. We both looked up to see the owner of the voice, Flad. "Brother, Morticia and I would like to be alone." I answered him. Flad picked up one of the poison berries and ate it. "Come on dear brother, you won't even notice me." Flad spoke pouring himself some wine. "Flad, please, we just want some time alone. You can join us next time, dear." Morticia spoke batting her eye lashes. 'Very well then. As you wish, Morticia." He spoke winking at her before he walked back to the house. "Tish, what was that?" I asked. "What my love?" Tish asked utterly confused. "The eye lashes batting? You were flirting. Need I remind you, you are my wife?" I spoke placing my hand on her delicate cheek. She placed her small delicate hand on top of my strong one. "Gomez, I was simply trying to get him to leave. Mon Sauvage, I would never dare to flirt with another." Morticia spoke. "My darling, you spoke more French." I spoke leaning in to kiss her lips. Just before we could kiss, a terrifying scream was heard.

"Gomez, what was that?" Tish asked looking off towards the house. "I don't know, my pet. It didn't sound like the children. Shall we go see?" I asked popping a poison berry into my mouth. "Yes, I think it would be best of us to, darling.'' Morticia spoke sighing as she got out of the hot tub. I followed after her. She wrapped her towel around herself and I wrapped min around my waist, leaving my chest exposed. It tempted me, seeing Tish wet in a bikini and a towel on her with our last name embroidered into it. I reached and took her hand and we walked back into the house. We decided to try the living room first. As we walked through the house, we could hear voices from the entry hall. So we changed course and headed there instead.

When we reached the entry hall, we were greeted by some unexpected guests. My In laws. Ophelia, Mr. Jasper Frump and Mrs. Esmeralda Frump, Morticia's sister and parents. "What was with the delightful scream?" Morticia asked as we stepped into the hall. "Morticia, my Paloma." Jasper spoke. "Hello Father." She spoke in reply. "What brings you three by?" I asked confused. "The ball you are holding of course." Ophelia spoke. "But that's not till tomorrow." Mama spoke. "We know. We decided to come early and we figured that wouldn't be a problem. After all, we always put family first." Esmeralda spoke eyeing Morticia. "Plus we haven't seen you in ages, Paloma. What does Gomez keep you under lock and key?" Jasper spoke eyeing me. Tish clasped her hands in front of her. Her blood red finger nails dug into her skin. "Well." She spoke at a loss for words. I unclasped her hands and put an arm around her waist. "Gomez, son, your bleeding." Mama spoke walking towards me.

"Oh Mama, that's nothing." I spoke. I took the towel off of my waist and dabbed the bite mark. "What happened?" Fester asked. Morticia looked at me. "I will leave that to Tish to explain, since it was her doing." I chuckled out. "Anyway, what was that scream? After all, it did interrupt our relaxing." Morticia spoke looking at the children. "Wednesday, Pugsley, do you have something to do with this?" I asked suspiciously. "No, father." They spoke looking down. "Where is the baby?" Morticia asked. "We don't know Mother." They answered. I sighed. "Where is he?" I asked. "He?" Ophelia spoke. "Oh I have a grandson." Mrs. Frump spoke. "Well, I guess that is out." Morticia spoke. "Wednesday, tell your father where Pubert is." I spoke soft but stern.

"Well..." Wednesday spoke. Just then, Pubert fell into my arms. "Cara Mia." I spoke looking at her. "Oh dear." She spoke. "Children, what did you do to your brother?" I asked looking at Wednesday. I knew she would crack. "We were just playing with him." Pugsley spoke up. Morticia placed her hand on my arm. "Especially his head." Wednesday spoke. Morticia closed her eyes. I knew she was stressed.

"Children you must be more carefully with the baby. He is more fragile. You can play with him more when he turns one and grows into his Addams qualities." I spoke explaining. "Yes father." The children spoke nodding their heads. "Run along now darlings." Morticia spoke motherly. "Now, may we see the baby?" Ophelia asked sweetly trying to get a look at the baby. "Why of course. Gomez." Morticia spoke.

"This is Pubert." I spoke looking at my in Laws. "Can I hold him?" Ophelia asked. "Why of course, dear sister." Morticia spoke as I handed him over. I always felt odd around Ophelia. I guess it was due to the fact that I was betrothed to her at one point in time.

"Lurch, dear, could you go out to our hot tub by the weeping willow trees and get the wine bottle and crystal glasses and crystal bowl." Morticia spoke remembering that we left all that out there. "Yes Mrs. Addams." Lurch groaned. "And Lurch my robe and Mrs. Addams sheer cover up are also back there. Get them as well, old man." I spoke. "Yes, Mr. Addams." Lurch groaned before leaving the room. "You have such good help." Mrs. Frump spoke. "Oh dear Lurch is one of a kind. Don't you think, my love?" Tish spoke addressing me. "Of course, pet. Lurch is the best butler I have ever had, much better than my childhood butler, Turk." I spoke answering her question. "Father, why don't we have a butler?" Ophelia asked passing Pubert to Esmeralda. "Butlers are for people who have extra money to spend, for people who are too lazy to do it themselves." Jasper spoke looking at me.

"Well, if you excuse us, we must go and change into something a little bit more suitable for guests." I spoke gesturing to our bathing suits. "We will meet you in the living room." Morticia spoke. Everyone left the room. Fester and Flad went to fence. While Wednesday and Pugsley went to harm each other in the play room. Morticia's family took Pubert to the living room. Mama went to the kitchen to prepare tea. Morticia and I went up to our room and changed into clothes. I tied Morticia's corset as usual and slipped her dress over her head and body. I put on one of my many Italian suits and a pair of Italian shoes. Morticia put on her perfume and we left. Morticia had her arm through mine as we walked to the living room.

"Tish, are you alright, my pet?" I asked. I knew how tense and impatient she got with her mother. For some unknown reason, her mother despised her. "You know how it is darling, when she is here." Morticia spoke as I pushed the door to the living room open. "Hello everyone." I spoke putting up my fake act for the In Laws. "Hello." Mrs. Frump spoke. Tish went and got Pubert from Ophelia. She sat down on the love seat and I took my spot beside her. I pulled out a cigar, but couldn't find a match. Thing tapped my shoulder. He had a lit match and He lit my cigar. "Why thank you thing." I spoke puffing on my cigar.

"Gomez, how about a game of darts?" Jasper asked from over by the dart board. "Father, I wouldn't if I were you. Gomez can make a bull's-eye backwards and blindfolded. I should know, I tried to play against him. It's the one game I can never seem to win." Morticia spoke as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulder and Pubert and began to feed him. "Ah I can take him." Jasper spoke. "Let's go then, old man." I spoke grabbing the darts. "You wanna make this interesting?" Jasper asked suspiciously. "Sure, what do you have in mind, Jasper?" I asked a little worried. "You win; I will stop picking on you. I win; you divorce and leave my Paloma alone." Jasper spoke seriously.

"Father." Morticia spoke shocked that her father would say such a thing. "You're kidding right, old man? I would never leave my darling Tish. She means the world to me." I spoke puffing my cigar. I heard Morticia breathe a sigh of relief. "No, I am not. If you forfeit that's the same as losing, Gomez." Jasper spoke examining the dart. "Tish?" I asked looking to her. "I guess you must do it, Mon Sauvage." Tish spoke bluntly. "Tish, Cara Mia." I spoke rushing to her side. I grasped her hand and laid kisses on her hand and up her arm. "Gomez, Game now, Mon Sauvage, later, maybe" Morticia spoke fearing that I wouldn't win the game. "I will win this for you, Quedria." I spoke kissing her cheek. I stood up and grabbed three darts. Jasper threw his darts two bull's-eyes and one right outside the bull's-eye circle. "You're turn, Gomez." Jasper spoke.

I threw my first dart. It landed right outside the bull's-eye ring. I threw my second; it went right near the first. My last went right in the bull's-eye. "Gomez." Tish spoke worriedly. "I know, Cara." I spoke. Jasper threw his three darts. He had two bull's-eyes and one right outside the bull's-eye circle. "Go on Gomez." Jasper spoke. I stood at the ready. "I believe in you, Mon Amour." Tish spoke. I fought the urge to rush and kissed her. Tish gave me the strength to get two bull's eyes and one right outside the circle. "Damn it." I spoke. "Score, Esmeralda." Jasper asked. Mrs. Frump and Ophelia both were against this. "Gomez you have three points. Jasper you have four points." Esmeralda spoke solemnly.

Jasper threw his third round of darts, all three bull's-eyes. I looked over at Tish. There was no way for me to win. He now had seven points. Even if I got three bull's eyes I would only have six points. "Mon Amour, I am so sorry." I spoke walking to Tish who let a single tear slide down his cheek. I brushed her tear away. "You did your best, my dear Gomez." Morticia spoke putting her hand on top of mine. "Jasper, I can't believe you were serious about this." Esmeralda spoke. I turned and faced Jasper. "Please let's do something, anything else. Please, give me a second chance. I will do anything to keep my Cara Mia." I spoke or well begged.

"Alright, let's fence while wearing fox fur." Jasper spoke. He knew my weakness. "Fine, let's do this." I spoke. "Gomez, darling, you can't. You are deathly allergic to fox fur. That is why we have bear, tiger, and minx furs." Morticia spoke soothingly. "Tish, I don't care. I would rather die than not have you. To live without you, only that would be torture." I spoke caressing her cheek. "A day alone, only that would be death" Morticia spoke leaning into my touch. "Gomez, here is your rapier." Jasper spoke tossing it to me. "And your fur." He spoke tossing it to me. I put on the fox fur and held the rapier. "Where shall we fence?" Jasper asked. "The cemetery?" I suggested. The five of us made our way to the cemetery.

Jasper and I stood at ready. "Loser is whoever sheds blood first. Winner is the one who would cut the other first." Jasper explained. Morticia handed Pubert to Ophelia. She ran in between the two of us. "Please, don't do this." She yelled loudly. Fester and Fald sauntered into the cemetery after hearing Morticia yell. "What's going on?" Fester asked. "We are fencing." I explained simply. "My father challenged Gomez. If Gomez loses, he has to divorce me. If Gomez wins, my father will stop picking on him." Morticia explained while a few tears slid down her face. "Gomez, you wouldn't." Flad spoke surprised. "Gomez, you're wearing fox fur! You're allergic!" Fester spoke. "I am doing this to keep Tish. Now, Fester, Flad, please move Morticia. I don't want her getting harmed and hold her back." I spoke to them sternly.

Flad and Fester picked up Morticia and carried her to the side line. "Begin." Esmeralda spoke. I lunged toward Jasper as he swung to strike me. I skillfully dodged. Then I attempted to strike him, which he dodged. And so this went on for a little while. Until I heard. "Mon Mari, Mon amour, Mon extase. S'il vous plaît gagner pour moi. Je vous promets, que vous pouvez me prendre plus tard." Morticia yelled to me. That gave me the strength to fight my allergy and win. I whipped around and lunged to strike. I successfully cut his hand. "Aha, I win. Morticia!" I spoke. She walked to me. She pulled off the fur jacket. "Mon Mari fort, vous voulez votre recompense?" Morticia spoke. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Good show, Gomez." Jasper spoke as I pulled away from Tish, though I kept my arm around her waist. "You know, chap, this was all a test. I never was going to actually make you divorce my daughter." Jasper spoke chuckling. "What? A Test?" I asked confused. "Why, Father?" Tish asked. Jasper pointed to me. "To make sure he truly is in love with you. I only want the best for my Paloma. Someone to protect her, love her, cherish her. Just like Gomez has and will." Jasper spoke reaching his hand to me. I shook his hand, gladly. "I am glad you finally do see how much I truly love her." I spoke.

Just then, we head Mama yelling. "Get in here, dinners on the table!" She yelled from the kitchen. "Shall we?" I spoke looking at the family. I put my arm out for Tish to put her through. "Let's." She spoke putting her arm through mine.

Dinner passed by in a smooth conversation. Lurch began to clear and clean up the table. "Well, this has been a pleasant day. If you excuse me, I have a few things to finish up for Tully in my office." I spoke standing up. "Gomez, dear, do hurry." Morticia spoke. "I will Mon Amour." I spoke kissing her hand once before exiting the kitchen. When I reached my office, I sat behind the desk and pulled out the boring documents that I had to read and sign.

I must have been working for hours. It seemed as though the pages kept getting longer as I went. I kept finding more things I must complete. A knock on my office door, pulled me from my work. "Come in." I spoke not bothering to look up from my work. The door creped open slowly, I looked up and saw the outline of my Morticia leaning against the doorway. "Darling, are you almost finished? I did hope we could tango before bed tonight." Morticia spoke softly.

"I am sorry Tish. It seems I keep finding more I must do." I spoke sifting through my papers. "Gomez, my love, why don't you take a break?" Morticia spoke walking up to my desk, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She placed her hands on the edge of the desk and leaned forward. "Tish, a break with you could and would last all night and through the morning." I spoke chuckling. "I guess that is so." She spoke strumming her finger nails on the desk.

"Why don't you spend time with your parents?" I asked even though I knew she didn't want to. "But Gomez, Mon Amour, do you not see what I am begging for?" She asked walking around the desk. She stood behind me. Her hands ran down the front of my chest and went low...low...low...

"Tish my darling, I must work." I spoke trying to concentrate. Though, it was hard since she spoke French and her hands were working her way under my waist band. She pulled her hands off of my body. She sat herself on the corner of my desk. "Gomez." She spoke. I looked up to her. "Come on love, this isn't fair." I spoke signing the bottom of the page and flipping to the next. She reached around her back and began to unzip her dress. I saw the pale skin of her back. "Tish." I spoke deep, warning her. "Yes Bubala?" She asked.

I stood up quickly, pushing everything off the desk and on to the floor. I grabbed Tish by her hips and pushed her onto the desk with me on top of her. "Cara Mia." I whispered huskily into her neck. My hands wandered down her dress and to the hem, where they slipped under and up, pulling her dress up her thighs and revealing her pale legs. I hooked her legs on my hips.

Meanwhile, Morticia had unbuttoned my shirt and taken off my jacket. My hands stayed under her dress on her hips, while hers grasped the hairs on the back of my neck. "My savage." Tish whispered seductively. I kissed her hungrily.

Then, the door to the office creaked open. "Morticia, Paloma, are you in here?" Jasper spoke pushing the door open. Tish's eyes widened so did Jaspers. "Oh." Jasper as he took in the scene, I and Tish about to make love atop the desk.

I stood up quickly, pulling Tish with me. I pulled her dress back down as well. "Hello, what brings you here?" Morticia asked calmly as I zipped her dress back up. "I was just looking for you, Paloma. The children couldn't find you, so they asked for my help." Jasper spoke walking into the room. "Here she is." I spoke buttoning my shirt up. Tish grabbed my bow tie and tied it on my neck.

"Well, what do the children need?" Tish asked picking up my suite jacket and handing it to me. I slipped it on. "Something about showing you something Fester had taught them. They didn't want to bother Gomez." Jasper spoke smoking his pipe. "Oh, well let's go and see." I spoke wrapping my arm around Tish's waist and walking out of the room with her.

Jasper took us to the playroom. Fester and Mama were seated in some of the chairs set in front of the Guillotine. Ophelia and Esmeralda were sitting too. Lurch was standing behind the chairs. Pugsley and Wednesday were holding Pubert and waiting to start the show. Tish and I sat in the front seats. "Go ahead children." I spoke nodding to them.

"For our first trick, our assistant, Pubert, is going to..." Wednesday spoke as Pugsley laid him down on the guillotine. "Demonstrate the guillotine." Pugsley finished her sentence. Wednesday grabbed the robe and was about to release it. "Children." Morticia and I yelled standing up. "What did we say about the baby?" I spoke stern. "Okay father." They whined.

"Next, we shall demonstrate the game taught to us by Uncle Fester." Pugsley spoke walking to the electric chair. "It's called 'Is there a God?'." Wednesday spoke as Pugsley strapped Pubert in. Morticia stood up quickly and snatched Pubert right up. I stood up with her. "Children, you are no longer allowed to play with your brother." I spoke stern and slightly angered. "You know what; I think we need to have a little chat, just the five of us." Morticia spoke suspiciously. "I guess we will head to the living room and have this talk. Tish?" I spoke trying to see what she was getting at. "Yes, of course, darlings." Morticia spoke as she held Pubert. "Yes, Mother." The children spoke heading to the living room.

"You may join us if you would like." Morticia spoke addressing everyone else. Morticia and I headed to the living room with everyone else following. When we reached the living room, the children were seated on the two arm chairs. Morticia and I sat on the loveseat and she held Pubert. The rest of the family piled into the remaining sofas and chairs. "Children, why do you hate the baby?" I asked simply. "We don't hate him." Wednesday spoke looking at me. "We just want to play with him." Pugsley spoke divisively. "Do you think we love the baby more than we love you?"

"Yes" They answered together, not missing a beat. I looked at Tish, she met me look. "Do you think when a new baby comes, that one of the other children has to die?" Morticia spoke motherly. "Yes." They answered simultaneously. "Well that's not true." Esmeralda spoke from next to Jasper. "Not anymore." Mama spoke disappointedly while knitting. "I think it is just sibling rivalry." Ophelia chimed in. "Yeah, Gomez, do you remember what we were like?" Fester spoke addressing me. "I hated you." I spoke chuckling as I remembered those times. "I despised you." Fester spoke chuckling as well.

"Morticia and I were always bickering about something like boys." Ophelia chimed in. "Or about how a certain blonde sister liked to steal and wear my clothes." Morticia spoke looking at her sister. "That was because..." Ophelia trailed off trying to figure something out. "Especially a certain garment." Morticia spoke laughing a bit. I never realized Morticia and Ophelia had a bickering sister relationship. "Mo, don't even say it." Ophelia spoke loudly standing up. "Don't call me that, you know I hate it!" Morticia spoke standing as well. "Mo!" Ophelia yelled. "Father, Ophelia stole my corsets and..." Morticia spoke before Ophelia clamped her hand over Tish's mouth. "Don't you dare, Mo." Ophelia spoke removing her hand. "She stuffed them!" Morticia spoke quickly and then began to laugh. "Ophelia!" Jasper spoke stern.

Morticia sat back down beside me. "Father, that was so long ago. And I have a good reason." Ophelia spoke sweetly. Thirty and still sucking up to her father. "And what is that?" Jasper spoke standing up. "I was jealous of Morticia." Ophelia spoke looking down. "No, she wanted Myke to like her." Morticia spoke bluntly. "MO!" Ophelia yelled turning and giving Morticia a dirty look. "Why don't we drop this matter till later and get back to the real matter at hand." Esmeralda spoke done with this topic. "Now, children, are you going to be more careful with you brother?" I asked questioningly. "Yes, Father." Wednesday and Pugsley spoke. "Good, give mother a kiss and head to your rooms. After all, it is almost midnight and your rooms need to be fixed." Morticia spoke handing me Pubert and standing up.

Morticia kissed Wednesday's forehead and hugged her. Wednesday kissed her mother's cheek. Wednesday came and pecked my cheek and I kissed her cheek. Then Wednesday leaned down and kissed her baby brother's forehead. "That was kind, dark angel." I spoke patting her back. Pugsley kissed Tish's cheek and she kissed his cheek. Pugsley came to me and I kissed his forehead. The two children said goodnight to the rest of the family and headed upstairs. "Well, we are going to take Pubert to bed and turn in ourselves." I spoke standing. "You remember were your rooms are that you stayed in last time are, right?" Tish asked straightening a few things up. "Of course, Paloma." Jasper spoke standing as well. Jasper kissed Morticia's forehead and gave her a hug. "Goodnight, Father." Tish spoke pulling away from the hug. I walked over and put my arm around Tish.

"Goodnight everyone, unpleasant dreams I hope." I spoke as we walked out of the room. We ascended the stairs. Tish looked at me with a knowing look. Tonight shall be pleasurable. When we reached the nursery, I changed Pubert's diaper and put his pajamas on. Morticia fixed the cradle and made sure Pubert's stuffed bear was in the cradle. I carried Pubert to the cradle and laid him down. "Goodnight, my son." I spoke looking at him. Morticia kissed his forehead and tucked the blankets around him. We walked out and turned off the light.

We continued down to our room. When we got inside, Morticia headed straight to the bed, stripping off her clothes as she went. I followed her, removing my clothes as well. She climbed into bed and I did too. I wrapped her in my arms. "Gomez, take me." Morticia spoke looking at me with lust filled eyes. I grinned back. I reached onto the nightstand and grabbed the leather straps. I strapped her wrists above her head onto the headboard. "You want to play that way tonight, Mon Cher." Tish spoke lightly. "Anyway I play with you is perfect." I spoke kissing her lips quickly before going and retrieving the red hot poker from the fireplace. "Gomez, I already have your initials burned on my body so many times. Why not something different?" Morticia asked seductively. "Just once more, love." I spoke walking back to her with the burning poker.

I climbed on top of her, kissed her quickly ,then kneeled over her. I took the poker and picked up her leg and hooked it at my waist. "Where this time, my ecstasy?" Morticia asked lustily. "Right here, Cara Mia." I spoke kissing the spot right below her belly button. I took the poker and burned a G into her flesh. Morticia moaned in pleasure and pain. I then made an A, earning more moans and screams. Then, I finally made the final A. "Oh Gomez." Morticia spoke with labored breath. "I must say I enjoyed that as much as you." I spoke kissing right around her new burn. "Gomez, I can't take this anymore. Unstrap me. I need to touch you, love." She spoke pulling against her restraints. "Sorry, no can do, Cara." I spoke running my hands up and down the curves of her body. "Then, amour, please ravish me, Mon Cher." She spoke lustily. "Oh Cara Mia." I spoke right before I took her. The rest of the night went on lust and love filled...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

French Translation-

Mon Mari, Mon amour, Mon extase. S'il vous plaît gagner pour moi. Je vous promets, que vous pouvez me prendre plus tard

Means: My husband, my love, my ecstasy. Please win for me. I promise you, you can take me later.

Mon Mari fort, vous voulez votre recompense?

Means: My strong husband, you want your reward?


End file.
